Flight of Fire
by Unchanging Queen of Magyk
Summary: Ellie's been friends with Harry and the Weasley's since her first year in Hogwarts but times are getting dangerous...not that Ellie cares. She'll fight for what she loves until the end. But is there any room for love when everyone's filled with hate?
1. Tell me you're joking

**The first chapter is here! YAY!**** Sorry it took so long. Anyway it's the beginning of Ellie's adventure and I hope you enjoy reading it. **

**Disclaimer: JK. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my characters and all the ideas I come up with.**

**~Chapter 1. Tell me you're joking~**

_Ellie POV_

This time when I turned from Harrow House I knew it was the last. If someone had told me six years ago that I would be on the run and fighting for my life I wouldn't have believed them. Then again if someone had told me six years ago that I would be fighting for my friends, my boyfriend, then I maybe I wouldn't have wasted so much of my life.

Saying goodbye to my parents and two sisters wasn't hard, especially because I would no doubt see Ivy and Riley again some time. As I apparated into Scotland though, I knew my next goodbye would be harder.

Scardavia had been my best friend for years. She was everything you could ask for. She had protected me, hidden me and never did she fear for herself even though her muggle-born status made her vulnerable.

I apparated to her house and hugged her tight.

"Please, please be careful." She said, still embracing me.

"I'll be fine." I held her at arms length. "When have I not been fine?"

"This is different. It's…just don't get killed. You haven't come all this way to get killed before your life's even started."

"If I die, I'll die knowing that I was doing something good. I'll die knowing that the kids of the future can live a greater, better life. It's not my job and it never has been but I can't let Voldemort win, I can't let us fall."

"Sixteen and yet you speak like you're older."

"Seventeen, I'll be seventeen soon. Anyway I got to go."

Scar pressed keys into my hand and squeezed me tighter.

After a few more tearful goodbyes I turned on the spot and disapparated. I landed on the ground outside the Ryder household. Charlotte was already waiting for me outside her house, leaning on the bonnet of my red Porsche.

My cousin had got me a car ahead of my seventeenth birthday, which was three weeks away—14th August.

"You got the keys?"

"Yes." I said dangling the keys in the air. "You ready to leave? Said goodbye and everything?"

"Yeah, sis got a bit emotional but it could have been worse couldn't it. At least we had the choice of saying goodbye."

"At least your sister cared." I paused. "Now we better hurry; you know how Mad-eye gets."

"Totally and utterly stressed." She smiled.

"Maybe we should get him a stress ball for Christmas this year." I laughed while opening the car door. Charlotte got in.

"Or maybe we should get him an anti-stress machine."

"I don't think they exist."

"I'm sure we could get Fred and George to make one."

She revved the engine and I gave the thumbs up to prove the _muffliato _had worked. Then I took the drivers seat. I hit the gas and we were off.

_Harry POV_

I took in what they had just told me. It still didn't make sense.

"Ah I forgot to mention the key point." Said Moody. "Fourteen of us won't be flying off to Tonks's parents'. There will be seven Harry Potters moving through the skies tonight."

"No way!" I yelled as Moody withdrew a flask of Polyjuice from his cloak. "Being me, it's too dangerous."

"Well, none of us really fancy it, Harry. Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specky, scrawny gits forever." Fred laughed.

I however didn't find this funny. "You need my hair and I'm not giving it to you."

"Well, that's that plan scuppered," grinned George. "Obviously there's no chance at all of us getting a bit of your hair unless you cooperate."

"Yeah, thirteen of us against one bloke who's not allowed to use magic, we've got no chance." Fred added.

"Anything else you'd like to add?" I asked hoping there'd be a loophole in the plan.

"Yes. Ellie and Charlotte will be accompanying us."

Fred and George turned their heads towards Moody in a fast identical movement. "What!"

_Ha! Definite__ loophole there. _I smiled.

"Where are they anyway?" Tonks asked.

At the same moment there was a commotion at the door and everyone grabbed their wands. Then there was the unmistakeable sound of Ellie and Charlotte's laughter and wands were lowered. They walked into the room.

I noticed that Charlotte's hair was longer than before, her straight black hair falling past her shoulders, in a surprisingly neat fashion. Ellie meanwhile looked the same only the tale-tale signs of sleep deprivation were shadowed on her face. Her hair—burnt charcoal and curly—had been straightened to keep it orderly. They both looked more dangerous than the girls I had known last year.

"Urgh it's all so depressing in here." Ellie sighed.

Charlotte giggled. "Yeah it's like everyone's lost their sense of adventure."

**So there's the first chapter and there's only one way to tell me what you think…REVIEW!**

**Keep reading,**

**Ellabells**


	2. Talk about double vision

**Chapter 2 is here**** and it's a short one so chapter 3 will be up soon! I quite enjoyed writing this part so read ahead! **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's.**

**~Chapter 2. Talk about double vision~**

_Ellie POV_

"You're late." Moody stated.

"We had trouble."

"Yeah." I said, backing up Charlotte. "Rita Skeeter sized troubled."

"Oh my, what happened?"

Moody interrupted Hermione's gushing. "We're already running late—these two almost blew the whole mission. We don't have time to argue anymore Harry."

"Yeah Harry. We're all of age here. We know what we're in for."

At Charlotte's comment several eyes flickered to my face.

"Ellie's not seventeen." Harry said pointedly.

"That's not really the problem." Charlotte moved as she spoke, grabbing a few of Harry's hairs in a swift smooth movement.

Harry frowned whilst Fred smirked. Charlotte dropped the hairs into the Polyjuice potion and watched it change from murky brown to a brilliant gold. Hermione made a comment about how tasty it looked much to Ron's annoyance.

"Right then, fake Potters line up over here, please," said Moody.

All the fake Potters lined up in front of Aunt Petunia's sink without too much fuss. All except Mundungus Fletcher who cursed quite a bit at being handled by Hagrid.

Ignoring Mundungus, Moody passed an egg-cup-sized glass to each of the fake Potters. George smiled at me, eyes gleaming and mouthed, _'I love you'_, before crossing his arms with Fred. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at them as they downed their Polyjuice at the same time.

"Bottoms up." They said.

A few moments later there were seven Harrys—six of them dressed in clothes that were either too big, too small or belonged to girls.

"Wow—we're identical." Fred and George said in unison.

"I dunno, though, I still think I'm better-looking." Fred admired himself in the clear metal of the kettle.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed with her boyfriend looking like Harry.

The actual Harry looked a lot less at ease at the sight of his six doppelgangers stripping off without a care in the world.

Five minutes on, after pairings and locations had been finalised, we were ready to leave.

"Ellie and Charlotte, you are to go straight to The Burrow and keep the area clear. Everyone else go to your safe houses. On the count of three. One…" Moody shouted over the roar of Hagrid's motorbike.

"Two…" The air around number four, Privet Drive seemed to chill.

"Three!" And they were off.

Charlotte and I watched them from the ground as they climbed higher into the sky.

"Such a beautiful night." I muttered whilst starting the engine.

We were to follow them on the ground for five minutes before they went their separate routes.

"Yeah it is…Ready to go?"

She didn't need an answer; the little flames in my golden eyes gave my excitement away. Half-way down the road out of Privet Drive something caught my eye.

"Fireworks." Charlotte smiled.

The silhouette of something small moved across the sky.

I spoke cautiously. "Charlotte, I don't think they're fireworks."

**If they're not fireworks, what are they?**

**If you have feedback there's only one way to tell me...REVIEW!**

**Ellabells**


	3. Snape nearly kills my boyfriend

**Next chapter is here…hurray! This is my favourite by far!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's.**

**~Chapter 3. Snape nearly kills my boyfriend~**

_Ellie POV _

I braked sharply and Charlotte burst out of the car. I grabbed our brooms—both Comet 290s—from the back of my Porsche and waited for Charlotte to come up with a plan.

"We've got to after them." She said.

"Well you did say you wanted a bit of adventure."

"Ha-ha, Ellie. There shouldn't be Death Eaters in the skies tonight."

"They obviously didn't take the bait then."

"Whatever happens up there, we don't separate. We'll be safer together."

"It seems Harry finds it impossible to go anywhere without getting into trouble, even with fifteen people protecting him." I said dryly. "Come on let's get up there before anyone gets hurt."

Charlotte and I ascended without too much trouble and were beginning to think that maybe we had made a mistake when three killing curses zoomed past our heads.

"If they were aiming for us because they thought we were one of the Harrys I'll be angry." I grumbled.

"I don't think it was personal."

Several curses later we were inconspicuously tailing Fred and Arthur, trying to keep the sky around them clear of Death Eaters—which is easier said than done. A Death Eater flew up behind them and aimed their wand at the back of Arthur's head.

"_Confringo!_" Charlotte blasted the Death Eater back a few yards before he spontaneously combusted.

I would have laughed but the sky further across was suddenly dense with Death Eaters and Charlotte was already moving towards them. In the corner of my eye I saw Fred risk a glance behind him but we were already to far away for him to see us.

I was calming flying alongside Charlotte when I saw Snape with the Death Eaters. He was lagging behind a bit, wand raised and face expressionless. I realised what he was doing but I was too late.

"_Sectumsempra!_"

Everything in that moment was fast—impossibly so. _It's going to hit George, he's going to die._

I took control of the situation immediately. Using my powers of Legilimency, mind magic, I took hold of Lupin's mind and forced him to swerve, causing the spell to miss George's body and catch only his ear. He cried out in pain before falling forwards unconscious.

The anger that filled me was so strong I barely realised I had sent Snape reeling back some 100 metres across the night sky.

"No. No that can't be possible." Charlotte spoke barely above a whisper. "Ellie I think you should see this."

Lupin and George were miles away now and I wondered what could so important that we were hovering stationary, metres up into the sky rather than following them.

I turned anyway and the adrenaline that surged my veins was so great I thought I might lose my balance. I looked at the figure flying without a broom—actually flying—and tried to remain calm. For I was flying a mere few metres away from the most dangerous and most sinister wizard alive. Voldemort.

_Harry POV_

We were all standing around George as Fred and Mr Weasley walked in the room. Fred—who was almost as pale as his brother—looked down at him with worried eyes.

"How do you feel, Georgie?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Saint-like." He murmured.

Fred looked even paler. "What's wrong with him? Is his mind affected?"

"Saint-like. I'm…holy. Holey, Fred…geddit?"

Mrs Weasley cried, I rolled my eyes and Fred looked relieved.

"Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear related humour before you, you go for _holey_?"

"Hey umm why aren't Ellie, Ron and the others huddled around my sickbed."

Mrs Weasley sniffled sadly. "They're not back yet."

Fred and George stopped smiling. At that moment there was a commotion outside. "Maybe that's them." Ginny raced outside and I followed her with Mr and Mrs Weasley close behind.

It turned out that it was Tonks and Ron. A few tearful hugs and thanks later Bill and Fleur appeared. Through the celebrations I couldn't shake the underlying feeling that something very bad had happened to Moody.

Mad-eye was dead. I couldn't quite comprehend it. Bill distributed a glass of firewhisky to each of us.

"Mad-eye." He said.

"Mad-eye." We echoed.

After of a few moments respectful silence Fred spoke. "Charlotte and Ellie still aren't back."

"Maybe they were delayed, muggle traffic?" Hermione suggested.

Lupin turned towards her. "Didn't you see them tonight?

"Ellie and Charlotte were flying tonight? Why didn't I see them?" I was surprised that I didn't notice two teenage witches zooming around.

"It makes sense that they had to be fast moving, if they stayed in one place it would draw attention to each of us." Lupin explained.

He was right. The last thing I would have wanted was _all_ the death eaters going after someone other than me.

"But er shouldn't we still question why they were able to safely 'elp some of us but not Harry who iz the important one?" It was obvious that Fleur suspected Ellie and Charlotte of betraying us.

"Because it's predictable and more than a little bit boring." Said Ellie, her mouth pulled into her daredevil smile.

I turned around sharply and saw Charlotte and Ellie standing casually by the door looking as if they had been there for ages. They looked like they had gone out for a leisurely stroll and had not infact risked their lives to get us to safety.

"And it iz zat kind of carelessness zat gets us in trouble."

"If someone had told them our entire plan then they would've known that there were seven Harrys. But they didn't know our plan they just knew the night that we were moving Harry and that could be for any number of reasons. We were just unlucky."

There was a shocked silence after Charlotte's reasonable speech but it only lasted so long—it seemed Fleur was determined to find a fault. I knew it probably wasn't a personal thing but I'd wished she'd drop it all the same.

"How could you put something like this down luck?"

Ellie narrowed her fiery eyes and I felt the room heat up and intensify.

"We can't start blaming each other." She stared at Fleur incredulously. "Don't you see that's exactly what _he_ wants—for us to tear each other apart? If we can't learn to get along we might as well give him Harry."

Little flames flickered wildly in her eyes, proof of how dangerous she could really become. Nobody said a word or dared challenge her. Ellie had spoken and it was final. Case closed.

**Yeah it was a pretty long chapter and if you're confused, all becomes a lot clearer as time goes on.**

**REVIEW! Ella Bells**


	4. I buy Harry a magnifying glass

**Took a while but chapter 4 is finally here. Its quite a sweet chapter really.**

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's.****

**~Chapter 4. I buy Harry a magnifying glass~**

_Ron POV_

Mum had kept Hermione, Harry and I apart all week so when Ellie walked in on kitchen duty I almost cried with happiness. She was wearing a simple blue summer dress that just skimmed her knees with a collar and a bow.

"So Mum's got you on kitchen duty then?"

"Yep and she also wants me to help Fleur and Gabrielle get dressed before the wedding."

"Can't they dress themselves?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"And risk them braking their freshly manicured nails? I think not."

We both erupted in a fit of giggles, forgetting for a moment what we were supposed to be doing. At the sound of my mother's footsteps on the stairs we quickly stifled our laughter and started cleaning the kitchen. Mum walked in to inspect our work so far and Ellie had to stare at the cupboard for a long amount of time to stop herself from laughing.

After we were sure Mum was out of the house we resumed our laughing.

"Won't you miss this?" She asked. "Come on, tell me you won't miss any of this."

"Course I'll miss all of this but we've got a job to do."

"I know." She sighed. "I just can't believe doing you're this alone."

"There are three of us."

Ellie dropped her voice. "And goodness knows how many tainted parts of _him_."

"You could come with us."

"I want to…"

I looked at her sadly. "But you can't leave Charlotte."

"We've been friends longer than I can remember. If Fred and George were still at Hogwarts it would be different but Hogwarts isn't safe to be alone in anymore…for any of us."

The room fell quiet for a few moments as we both relived Dumbledore's funeral. We scrubbed the work surfaces, oven, cupboards and floors until it gleamed. I shook my head, the Burrow and gleaming should never be used in the same sentence.

I gave her a hug and the brief contact filled me with so many happy memories I felt a lump build at the back of my throat. Ellie had been like a funny, helpful sister to me and though I hated to admit it, I needed her.

"It'll be alright." Ellie whispered.

"Yeah, when have we not come out alive." I said cheerily, although I had trouble believing it myself. It had always been Harry or Hermione or Dumbledore who had got us out of trouble—I wasn't capable of doing anything.

"That may be true but you've always been there for advice and laughs and wizard chess."

I smiled. "How are you able to tell what I'm thinking?" I asked as she started to walk towards the door.

"You forget that I'm amazing." And with that she twirled out of the room.

_Ellie POV_

I had one foot in the door when I heard the unmistakeable sound of things exploding. I sighed, grabbed a pack of Skittles—a new favourite of mine from the muggle world—out of my bag and left Ginny's room.

On the stairs I saw Molly walking out of Percy's old bedroom but she was too preoccupied with wedding plans to notice me. I slipped into Fred and George's room without her noticing.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked, looking at the state of their bedroom.

Charlotte had taken refuge on Fred's bed and I honestly couldn't blame her. There were things exploding here, there and everywhere and an unusual amount of fog and darkness hung in the air.

"We needed to get mum off our case." Said Fred.

"And the best way of doing that was exploding things in your room?"

I cautiously crossed the room and sat opposite Charlotte on the bed.

"Well she wanted us to do something useful." George started.

"So we decided to dispose of faulty products, prototypes and other things that could explode the bride on her wedding day." Fred grinned.

"How thoughtful of you." Then I acknowledged the second thing that was concerning me.

"Um going on holiday Charlotte?"

She was waving books and clothes into a backpack on George's bed. I frowned—some of them were mine.

"It's an emergency travel bag."

"And what about in the emergency that I have no clothes to wear because they're all in an emergency bag?"

George shrugged. "I won't be complaining."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Haha very funny. I still don't see the point in an emergency travel bag seeing as we're not going anywhere."

"Emergency travel bag, keyword being 'emergency'." Fred smiled.

"Its not as if we want to go into hiding but we might not have a choice."

"Oh fantastic."

George came over and wrapped an arm around me. "It's going to be fine."

I kissed his forehead and sighed. "Of course it is."

_Harry POV_

I hadn't expected much—if anything—when my birthday came around but it seemed everyone else had other ideas. The wedding preparations were put on hold and as I sat down in the kitchen I couldn't remember a happier time in the last few months.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" A Hermione sized blur rushed into the room and engulfed me in a hug.

"Careful Hermione." Fred warned.

"Yeah you don't want to suffocate the birthday boy." Said George.

Hermione blushed and hurriedly placed her present on the top of the pile.

"Present time!" Declared Ron and everyone rushed to the table.

Hermione had got me a new Sneakoscope, Bill and Fleur had got me an enchanted razor, chocolates from the Delacours, a large box of merchandise from Fred and George and a magnifying glass from Ellie and Charlotte.

I lifted up the glass by its polished silver handle. "A magnifying glass?"

"If he's really this stupid we're all doomed." Charlotte muttered.

"Its an enchanted magnifying glass. It detects jinxes, hexes and curses." Ellie explained.

She didn't have to add that it also detected horcruxes.

After I had thanked everyone for their gifts, Mrs Weasley came out with a cake.

"Cake anyone?"

I looked at my Snitch cake and I smiled—I had never been happier. And in that moment I believed that everything would be ok.

**Yeah I changed the order a bit for Harry's birthday but I thought it would be too long if I didn't.**

**Anyway...REVIEW**


	5. I guess we're gonna need that travel bag

**Chapter 5 is here and I'm loving it so I hope you do too.**

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's****

**~Chapter 5. I guess we're gonna need that travel bag…~**

_Harry POV_

"Liking the hair, Harry." George grinned as I stood greeting guests with him and his brothers.

"When I get married, I'm gonna put a full body bind on Mum and everyone can where what they like." Said Fred.

"Good luck getting that past Charlotte. Oh look, here they come." George sighed.

One by one guests appeared in brightly coloured dresses and robes. Fred, George and Ron left to accompany guests to their seats while I stood around pretending to be one of their cousins.

Not long after Fred and George returned, Charlotte walked over to where we were standing.

She wore a long white dress that brushed her ankles with several beads decorating a gold belt on her waist. Gold feathers stretched across her shoulders, partly covered by tendrils of curled black hair.

"I've just been told that my hair is too dark and that with feathers I could be mistaken for a chicken." Charlotte looked less than happy.

Fred gave her a sympathetic look and pulled her into a quick embrace. "Ignore Muriel. I think you're beautiful."

"Thanks, and you're looking good too." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Err…where's Ellie?" George asked, looking concerned.

"Oh she's up there with Fleur and Gabby…and Muriel."

"You left her…up there…with Muriel?"

"Don't look at me like that, I'm sure Ellie is fine…"

"Such a lovely friend." He muttered.

"Ah it's not Charlotte's fault she's a mean person."

Ellie appeared behind us smiling at our reactions to her unseen entrance.

"She shouldn't be able to do that." Fred frowned.

George grinned then turned towards Ellie. "I like your dress."

The dress was blue with thin straps and a ruffle pattern on top. Falling directly in the centre of her chest was a beautiful leaf-style sapphire necklace. Her hair was curly once more and licked at her cheeks.

"Thanks, my sister bought it for me the other day when we were…" She trailed off. "…You have got to be kidding me."

I followed her gaze and saw a girl hurtling towards us.

"Cousin!" The girl exclaimed, giving Ellie a hug.

She had long straight red hair and ice blue eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Ellie. Hey Charlotte!" The girl smiled as she released Ellie and gave Charlotte a hug.

"Wait…she's your cousin?" Fred asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah distant cousin…so distant I'd hardly even say we were related."

"You're sisters are so much nicer. Anyway I better go check on Fleur—no doubt she's fallen apart without me." The girl laughed.

And just as suddenly as she came, the girl left.

"Well we better go sit down before _she_ comes back."

"God, I'd hate to be related to you." Charlotte joked.

"And I'd hate you for being related to me."

Ellie grinned as Charlotte gasped in mock horror. Then they too left.

_Charlotte POV_

I was standing just outside the marquee feeling more than a little uncomfortable without my usual wall, table or chair to lean on. Ellie had abandoned me and I was completely alone—well until Fred came to join me.

He had his hands in his pockets and almost walked past me without noticing. _That's what happens when you're best friend/homing beacon disappears._

"Looking for me?" I asked sweetly.

He turned and shook his head. "Nah, I was on the look out for Percy. We always meet outside weddings in the dark."

"Real funny, are you coming over or what?"

In answer to my question he walked over and took my hand.

"The moonlight really compliments your face." He murmured.

"That was lame." I whispered, knowing the smile etched on my face betrayed my real emotions.

He lent down and kissed me. It was gentle yet full of more passion I thought possible. His lips were soft against mine, tasting faintly of champagne and more so of firewhisky. When he broke the kiss I was breathless. _And speechless._

"That wasn't so lame." I said as I leaned up and kissed him again.

"I love you." He whispered against my cheek.

"I love you more."

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Can we go find Ellie now?" I asked.

"Getting bored without you're partner in crime?"

"Ahh you know me too well."

_George POV_

Ellie curled up beside me and rested her head on my chest.

We were lying in his garden, under a tree, relatively protected from prying eyes. I wrapped an arm around her and sighed contently.

"How long do you think we have until Charlotte comes looking for us?"

"Not long so I say we make the most of it."

She pushed herself up so that her head was hovering above mine, charcoal black hair tickling my face. She leaned down and kissed me. I put my arms around her waist and kissed her back.

She was warmer than she was usually—the fire at her core burning outwards so that the touch of her skin reminded me of warm summer's days. The heat became more intense as she kissed me more passionately but it was never uncomfortable. Despite what people said, Ellie was very much in control of her abilities—she had never burnt me and I had no doubt that she never would.

She broke the kiss and I was left with the taste of several exotic wines lingering on my lips.

"Here comes trouble." She whispered as the silhouettes of Charlotte and Fred came into view.

She sent a little ball the size of a firefly at Charlotte, who caught it in her hands and watching it reshape into a miniature firework.

"Can't stay out here all night or Bill will get suspicious." Said Fred.

Both Ellie and I got up and followed them back to the marquee. It was eerily quiet when we reached the entrance.

"What's going on? Why have they stopped?" Charlotte frowned.

We walked in and saw Kingsley's patronus gleaming in the centre of the room.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." Was all it said.

Ellie shook her head with a wry smile. "I guess we're gonna need that travel bag."

**So that was chapter 5... What did you think...only one way to tell me**

**...REVIEW!**


	6. I become a Death Eater for the day

**Sorry this chapter took so long, exams, end of year play and all that jazz. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's.**

**~Chapter 6. I become a death eater for the day~**

_Ellie POV  
><em>

Everything moved around me in slow motion or was it me in slow motion? My head felt like someone had rammed a car into it and as a result, my emotions were dangerously uncontrolled. I knew if I lost any more self control, the entire wedding party would be up in flames. I took a shaky breath.

"Lets get out of here." Fred yelled over the chaos.

We were all standing together, ready to apparate when I remembered something through the fog clouding my mind.

"Ginny!" I shouted. "Where is she?"

We all turned around looking for her when a familiar voice taunted, "I've got her."

And that was it. That little slip in self control that set part of the marquee on fire.

Riley stepped out of the smoke.

"Good aim sis. I'd almost thought you'd become…tame."

It took every bit of my will power—and George's restraining hand—to keep me from killing her.

"Now, now, don't get angry. I'm sure we can come to some peaceful arrangement if you all follow me. You are, of course…family."

As my sweet little sister started walking away with Ginny, Charlotte turned to face me.

"We can't follow her, she's insane." She looked at me for guidance but over my pounding headache, I wasn't much help.

"We've got to rescue Ginny." Said George whilst Fred nodded in agreement.

"No…_you've_ got to rescue Ginny, I've got to go." I said as the headache my sister was giving me reached its peak.

Charlotte gaped at me in bewilderment. "Riley will kill us."

"You trust me right? Partners in crime and all that…I have to go. And Riley won't kill you." I smiled. "Not before I get back anyway."

"But where are you—"

Before Charlotte could finish her question, I was gone.

_Charlotte POV_

"Ok, that's the second time she's ditched me in one night." I grumbled.

"So are we supposed to follow Riley?" Fred asked.

"Why not? I mean it's not like Ellie left us anything else to do."

"She'll be back, don't worry." George tried to reassure me.

"Urgh lets just go and rescue Ginny."

We filed into kitchen and tried to remain calm as Death Eaters—rather violently—took our wands and locked them in an old box with a pentagram carved onto it. Then they left the room to interrogate the adults in the sitting room. Ginny was still being held somewhere with Riley.

"Well anyone have a plan?"

I looked at Fred almost apologetically. "Nope."

"I'm kinda disappointed. All those summers of mischievous escape plans and now you have nothing. Maybe I've been gone too long."

I whirled around and saw Flis sitting at the table.

"How did you get in here?"

"Umm through the door. Definitely the door." She fixed me with one of her billion-watt smiles that made her icy-blue eyes melt into pools of sea blue.

She tilted her head to the side as if in deep thought—a look that was funny on Flis because she wasn't the cleverest of people.

"Ellie said she'll be back in three minutes."

Ellie had the ability to talk in someone's mind when she needed to, although it wasn't like a real conversation, it was more a series of memories replayed in your head.

"That's a bit precise and Ellie's the laziest person ever…apart from Ron." George grinned.

Fred laughed, "They'd both kill you for saying that."

"She says you should be ready when she gets back."

"She mentioned where she is or what she's up to?" I asked Flis.

"You really think she'd tell me that?"

Flis looked as if she wanted to say more but at that exact moment Riley walked in.

"Well what a great little gathering we have here. Oh and dear cousin, you came to join us."

Flis barely looked up from a copy of the 'Quibbler' she had fished out of her pocket. Having been schooled in France and raised in Dakota, she was amazed by all things British.

"I'm on baby sitting duty and you're about two strikes away from me getting really angry with you."

"Cute, _real_ cute, Flis."

"Naivety will be your greatest downfall Riley." She paused. "One strike left."

"Where's Ginny?" Fred asked, fists balled up. As far as I knew, he wasn't much of a fist fighter but I knew he was as protective of Ginny as the rest of his brothers.

"Ginny's fine, I think she's really getting to know my friends."

"Hand her over, Riley." George said seriously.

"No."

"You're insane."

Quicker than I could comprehend, Riley was beside me. "Insane." She slapped me hard across the face. "I'll show you insane."

She slapped me again and this time I felt my mouth fill with blood. I was about to get her back with a well-aimed elbow in the gut, when some unknown force blasted Riley back a good few metres.

From behind me, Flis flicked over a page of the 'Quibbler'. "Hitting Charlotte—the ultimate offence."

Riley tried to get back up but Flis kept her pinned to the ground.

"It's time." She smiled and out of the corner of my eye I saw the figure of a Death Eater. She was holding Ginny by her hair. Ginny looked terrible—her dress was torn and her face was dirty and cut.

Fred and George started forward as if they would take the witch by force but I put a restraining hand of Fred's arm. "Wait." I said spitting blood.

They both turned to look at me. "What!"

I winked at the witch in front of us and she pulled back the hood of her cloak. Eyes like an inferno stared back at us…Ellie.

**Some of you may be wondering why hufflepuffheadboy, Queen Charlotte the Brave and I use some of the same OC's. It's because we know and help each other with fanfic stuff.**

**Please review as well as subscribe!**

**Ellabells**

**I've got a lot going on this week and next so if I don't update you'll know why.**


	7. The night goes out with a bang

**Here it is...my longest chapter yet!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's.**

**~Chapter 7. The night goes out with a bang…literally~**

_Ellie POV_

I took in the scene around me—so much for being ready. Charlotte's face was bloodied, Riley was flailing around on the floor and Flis was reading, the only people who looked semi-normal, were Fred and George.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you lot alone." I sighed. "Seriously everyone falls apart while I'm gone."

Charlotte smirked. "Don't flatter yourself."

I flicked my wand at the wooden box and tossed them each their wands. I let Ginny go just as Riley started screaming and I knew I had seconds before the Death Eaters realised I was an imposter. I shrugged off the cloak.

Flis got up, stretched and folded the 'Quibbler' into her bag. Charlotte pointed her wand at the door and locked it shut.

We all grabbed onto each other and then for the second time that night, Riley stopped us from disapparating. She had gotten out of Flis' hold and was attempting to hitch a ride with us.

I counted to ten in my head and prayed that I didn't breathe fire when I spoke.

"Go away Riley." I said through gritted teeth. Sparks were beginning to fly and I was determined to leave without giving everyone third-degree burns.

"You can't boss me around anymore, sis." She hissed.

I let go of George's hand. "You caught me at a really bad time." My eyes blazed like a bonfire.

She raised her arms above her head and the room began to fill with smoke. I looked at Charlotte and spoke in her mind, _We need to get out—fast._

Moments later we were outside by the marquee again. My sister had followed us and called for reinforcements.

Where I was known for setting things on fire and Ivy for exploding various items, Riley tended to just choke her enemies.

I kept facing forward but listened to Flis. "You're burning up, Ellie. I can feel it from here."

Several Death Eaters advanced forward wands raised, Riley held up her hand and they stopped moving. I frowned—she was already gaining a high rank with the Death Eaters.

"Let me deal with my lovely big sister." He voice was sickly sweet when she spoke and from behind me I could hear Flis whispering into the darkness, "Naivety will be your greatest downfall."

Riley stepped forward and locked her storm grey eyes with mine. She clapped her hands and smoke started swirl around our feet. I took a couple of steps away from George putting myself exactly between my friends and my crazy sister.

Ginny doubled over in pain and I knew without looking that she was choking on the smoke.

"Hey Riley, haven't you heard? You play with fire—" I smiled darkly. "—you're gonna get burnt."

I pushed outwards from my core and imagined a thousand fires burning in front of me. I felt my skin burning up and I knew the power that I exuded this time would be great.

I let go of all my restraint and watched as part of the marquee went up in flames. Riley was shot back into another Death Eater and I knew this was our chance to leave.

Not caring that I would burn her, Charlotte grabbed my hand. The last thing I saw before we disapparated was the marquee explode, then I blacked out.

_Charlotte POV_

I loosened my hand from Ellie's and rested my head on the ground. I rolled over and saw Fred lying on the ground somewhere off to my left. Flis appeared beside me, took my non-blistered hand and pulled me up.

I looked at my damaged hand. _Yep, third-degree burns alright._ Flis waved her wand over my hand and the angry red burns and blisters began to subside. They peeled back to form a pattern of red swirls along my knuckles and up my fingers.

"Ellie's burns cannot be completely healed with magic, but they can be pretty. It'll fade to gold or silver maybe."

She bent down to check on Ellie as Fred, George and Ginny came over. "Good news is she's not burning up anymore. Not so good news is she's out cold." She paused.

I looked her in the eye. "What's the bad news?"

"She's never lost control before…that last explosion wasn't planned and I don't know what kind of damage that'll cause. There hasn't been one this strong in years and even he didn't end well."

George ran a hand through his hair and Ginny shivered.

"Does it mean she'll die?" I barely managed to get the words to form on my lips.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Ellie coughed. "Where are we anyway?"

"Home—well one of our homes anyway." Flis smiled. "Come on let's get you inside."

_Ellie POV_

I don't quite know how but we all survived the next couple of weeks without being attacked or dying so by the time I woke up on August 14th I felt at peace. Since we'd arrived at my aunt's country home I had I half walked, half floated around Corem Manor.

I yawned, stretched then collapsed back into bed.

"I can see this is gonna be a real productive day." Fred smirked.

I grinned. "Unless someone can suggest something better to do, I am spending the whole day in bed." I pulled the covers over my head.

"We could open your birthday presents."

I sat up at that. "Aw you guys didn't have to get me presents...I would've stopped talking to you if you didn't but still its kind of you to get me presents."

Flis smiled her usual charming smile. "If you get downstairs in five minutes, you can open your presents."

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "Yes mother."

I opened my first present—a silver trinket from Flis. Inside were two little charms that could be attached to one of my bracelets. One was a little silver snake, for protection and intuition and the other was a little turtle with little emeralds, for strength and longevity.

I clipped them onto my bracelet. "Seven charms, it's complete, thanks Flis."

"Hey, no problem…um the little turtle was from Scar by the way."

Fred and George coordinated their presents—Fred got me a pair of sapphire blue earrings and George gave me two matching hair combs.

"Aw thanks guys." I said, giving Fred a hug and George a quick kiss.

My next present was from Ginny, an old moth eaten copy of '100 Quidditch Heroines of the Decade – 1950s'.

I beamed at her—it was the only decade I didn't have.

Charlotte gave me my final present, a brown leather photo album with blue embroidered flames shooting along the binding of the book. It was already filled with some of my favourite pictures.

After I had thanked everyone I went upstairs to put my things away. I was so preoccupied I almost didn't notice my aunt's forever locked door was slightly ajar.

Without thinking I stepped carefully into the messy room and looked around. Though untidy, everything had an eerie sense of belonging in the room. Then I sensed it—the thing that didn't belong.

Right in front of me, on my aunt's desk was a ring. It was a faded silver with two large wings, a cross behind it, directly in the centre was the smoothest black stone I had ever seen.

A chill went up my spine as I sensed the dark magic emanating from the object. Ignoring every cell in my body I pocketed the ring and left the room.

**So, Ellie stole the ring from her aunt but what exactly is the ring...review and tell me what you think.**

**Subscribe and review…**

**Ella Bells xx**


	8. We trash the Ministry

**Two chapters in one week...go me!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's.**

**~Chapter 8. We trash the Ministry~**

_Ellie POV_

"Oh Flis you can't leave me alone with these three." Charlotte said.

Fred feigned mock horror. "You love us really."

Flis was standing by the door, backpack in hand and hair tucked under a cap. After spending almost a month with us, she had to leave for her real home. Now the four of us were saying our goodbyes—Ginny had already left for Hogwarts.

"I want to stay but I might as well make the most of my few months left of independence."

"That sucks." Charlotte muttered under her breath.

"Yep it does." Flis agreed.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I hate you less than I did before."

"I've known you for fifteen years, Ellie and that may have been the first complement I received from you, ever. Hey maybe in another fifteen years we'll be friends."

"Don't count on it." I said, although I cracked the smallest of smiles.

She gave us each a hug before opening the door.

"I'll see you on the battlefield." She whispered before turning and disapparating.

I closed the door and sat on the sofa.

"What now? We just sit here?" Fred asked.

I shook my head. "You can't wait out a war—you can only fight it or surrender."

"Then we fight." Charlotte said.

"Where do we start?"

I looked at George then at Charlotte and she nodded in agreement. "The Ministry."

We were stood inside the Ministry watching the commotion unfolding around us. There were 'Undesirable No. 1' posters everywhere and people running towards the exits.

"I think we caught them at a bad time." George smiled.

"Nah they always have Harry Potter trashing the place." Fred pointed towards the shrinking figures of Harry, Ron and Hermione—Polyjuice potion.

A tall witch with long black hair, deep blue shades and an even bluer suit stormed towards us.

"Loving the glasses." I flashed her a quick grin.

"You need to go." She took in my amused face. "I'm serious, Ellie. The only thing keeping us alive is the fact that Riley's a Death Eater."

"Yeah…I'm not quite grasping that concept."

"You should go before Thicknesse or Yaxley notice you're here."

"Why do I recognize you?" George asked.

"Minus the stupid shades, a little bit smaller and shorter hair and she's my double." I said.

Fred's eyes widened as he realised who the witch was. "Wow Ivy you look different."

"Yeah I barely recognized her in those ridiculous glasses." I laughed.

"Ok, one more joke about my shades and I'll take them off and you'll know how it feels to be a flame-grilled cheeseburger."

"I really wish you guys could say hi to my family at a time when they aren't threatening to kill me. Anyway we better get going. I'll see you Ivy."

Although I couldn't see her eyes I knew she was looking at me with apologetic eyes.

"If you ever get bored of running, then I'll still be here."

I knew she wasn't talking about running in literal terms. "It won't come to that." I said coldly.

"You've said that before."

She gave me an odd sort of half-smile before turning on her heel and walking away.

"What was that all about?"

I turned to looked at George. "Just history trying to repeat itself." I shook my head. "Now, we've got work to do."

_Charlotte POV_

We lasted an hour before someone noticed us. Ellie was burning names off of records and Fred and George were doing some awesome doodles on 'Undesirables' posters. I was walking around slipping various sweets from the Skiving Snackbox into people's bags and drinks.

I was just about finished with the sweets and was about to go and find Ellie when a voice stopped me.

"And where do you think you're going?"

My blood ran cold as I turned to face the wizard behind me—Yaxley.

"Well I was just doing my bit for…um..." I looked down at my imaginary watch. "Would you look at the time. It's been nice talking to you…bye."

I ran—which wasn't fun seeing as I spent the majority of the time soaring through the skies.

I reached the exit and wandered what to do. I wanted to wait for Ellie and the twins but Yaxley was getting closer and closer. Luckily I didn't have to make a decision.

Ivy appeared beside me. "I'll hold him off, you go—they're waiting for you."

_What on earth could you do to hold off Yaxley? _I thought, but as Ivy removed her shades I decided I just didn't want to know.

I dived through the fireplace and ran out of the toilets. They were all waiting just outside. Fred held out his hand and I took it. Ellie filed through my mind to check it was me and then we disapparated.

I looked at where we were and was about to get up when Ellie put out an arm to stop me. _Snatchers _she mouthed. I nodded and kept deadly still. They turned, about to walk away when a branched snapped—I didn't have time to see who did it.

"O'er there." One of the snatchers said, turning towards us.

Dread filled my body and the travel bag suddenly seemed to grow heavier in my arms. _Run_, she spoke into my mind. I looked at her, there was something different about her but I decided not to bring it up.

The four of us tore through the forest, jumping over fallen branches and weaving in and out of the trees. We kept running until I could feel my lungs beginning to burn, even Ellie needed to slow down.

I turned out that there wasn't much further we could run because in front of us was a wonderful 40 ft drop into the sea.

"Well isn't that fantastic." Fred muttered.

Before we could consider disapparating again, we were surrounded. I frowned at the multiple wands being pointed at my head.

_Can't you just burn them all away? _I asked Ellie.

_Do you know how fast forest fires spread—we'll all be dead within seconds._

It was only then that I realised what was different about Ellie. She had dulled her eyes to the colour of ash in an attempt to control the fire within her._ Which explains the tiredness._

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." The lead snatcher sneered. "Now I wonder how much I can sell you all for? Four blood-traitors, you've gotta be worth at least twenty or so galleons."

"Over my dead body." Ellie snarled through gritted teeth.

"That can be arranged."

One of the snatchers advanced forward and started to say the killing curse. Ellie meanwhile stood perfectly calm. I looked from Ellie to the snatcher then back at Ellie and screamed.

Water jetted out from my palms and shot straight into the snatcher's face. The others ran over but the water pouring from my body acted as a shield. They all stumbled back and slipped on the soggy leaves.

I noticed that my water was starting to get a little hot and realised that it was Ellie heating it. The snatchers retreated with angry burns on their skin.

The water disappeared when they were all gone. I should have been concerned but I wasn't. I just hi-fived Ellie and we both collapsed in a fit of giggles. We were once again partners in crime.

**So Charlotte has special abilities too…what do you think? **

**Anyway I'm going to be gone for a week or so on a residential so I can't update.**

**There are links on my page to entertain you whilst I'm gone. **

**Read, Subscribe and Review….**

**Ella Bells xx**


	9. I get a letter from the dead

**Hey chapter 9 is here. I've been away so I haven't updated in a while but I hope you enjoy this one. Who else is watching the premiere.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's.**

**~Chapter 9. I get a letter from the dead~**

_Ellie POV_

"You okay?"

The fire that burned in my palm flickered out but I barely noticed, instead I focused on the sound of George moving towards me.

"I'm fine." I whispered. "Are Fred and Charlotte asleep?"

"Yeah, it's been a tiring week."

"Every week has been tiring."

"I'll take watch and you can go get some rest."

I sighed. "I'm fine out here."

George sat beside me and I rested my head on his shoulders. We sat there in silence for a while, just listening to the swaying bushes and creaking trees.

"They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

For a second I didn't think he heard me but he cupped my face with one hand and turned it towards him. He looked me in the eye, his expression kind but deadly serious.

"Listen to me Ellie. You are _not_ like the rest of your family. You're not your parents or your sisters. You're a good person."

I dropped my gaze and allowed a little extra heat trickle down to my fingertips.

"I don't deserve you."

George smiled at that. "You don't really have a say in the matter."

He leaned forward and kissed me. For a crazy moment I forgot about everything that was troubling me, all the hate and frustration and desperation that stirred in my core. Heat trickled into my body and spread through his and I knew that for a while at least I would be alright. _Evil can't claim me tonight._

_Charlotte POV_

I pushed myself up out of bed and threw on some warm clothes. Fred, George and Ellie were already up and making breakfast by the time I came into our makeshift kitchen. With Ellie's useful heating methods, my ability to conjure fresh water out of thin air and Fred and George's superior skills in opening food packages, we had made a good cooking team.

"Morning." George smiled.

"Guess what day it is." Said Fred, passing me a kettle to fill up.

I rolled my eyes. "The day after yesterday, so I'm thinking a Saturday."

"I think he was thinking of something a bit more specific." Ellie mumbled while heating up the kettle I had filled with water.

I suddenly remember the way it felt slightly warmer than usual. "Snowy Saturday?" I suggested.

Ellie pulled a face. "No, it's Christmas."

"Well I'm a little disappointed if this is how we're spending our Christmas."

Fred grinned at me. "The four of us, out here in the wilderness…it's like a holiday!"

I honestly wished I had had a camera to capture the look of absolute horror on Ellie's face.

"Maybe we should do something special."

"Like?" I prompted.

Ellie sighed. "Like go home. It's only one day and I'm sure the town has reasonable protection in place."

If anyone disagreed they didn't say it out loud—the fire that crackled in her eyes told us the topic wasn't really up for discussion.

And that is how we found ourselves standing in the middle of a busy Christmas town. We stood just outside a large church that was cast upon a hill, so we could see everything around us.

In perfectly formed concentric circles were cottages with hanging baskets and smoking chimneys. Little children spilled out onto the green whizzing around on broomsticks and older witches and wizards bustled about with presents and freshly-baked cookies. Snow was beginning to fall on the ground but the day wasn't uncomfortably cold, it was our home—just a little slice of heaven.

"I can see why people like it here." Fred, for once, seemed speechless.

"It's the largest, most glamorous wizarding settlement in England." Ellie smiled proudly.

"Where is everyone heading off to?" George asked.

"The party." I said casually, pointing to a house on the outermost circle.

The house was large and cast of black stone with two great oak trees on either side, their branches entwining over the doorframe. It was unlike any of the other houses in the whole town—dark and foreboding and a house that could only belong to one family…

Ellie frowned. "Why is there a party at my house?"

_Ellie POV_

It turned out that the party at my house was planned by Scar's parents—Mr and Mrs Cross—and my sister, Ivy. They used to be my next door neighbours when I lived in Harrow House and whilst members of my family were away they had organised a party for the whole town.

Music pumped through the house and garden as more people started to flood in. I sidestepped a couple of old friends and slipped out of the house. I sat on the door step and let heat funnel through my body at an alarming intensity.

When I opened my eyes I felt at peace. Being back at Harrow House did that to me—made me uneasy.

I was staring ahead at the frosted paths and snowy trees when I saw something unfamiliar. I stood up and shook one of the branches of the trees. A bright white envelope flew out into my hand. It was addressed: _My dear niece, Eleanor Anna-Grae Corem_.

My heart shuddered to a stop as I opened the letter from my uncle.

_Dear Ellie,_

_By the time you receive this I will be long gone but do not despair my dear child, I __am in a better place now._

_If my wife's prophecies were true then you now possess a very special ring. It was a ring stolen from the Black family by the Corems. It is the most powerful, beautiful and dangerous ring ever created—the Death Ring. _

_I know my dear you wonder what drove you to take it but do not ask for answers as it was destiny that unites the Death Ring and its master once more. _

_The secrets of the ring are not mine to tell but yours to discover. _

_All my love,_

_Timothy. J. Corem_

"Ellie are you alright." Someone called from inside.

"Yeah, I'm just coming."

I folded the letter into my pocket, pulled out the Death Ring and threw it as far as possible.

**So what did you think of this chapter? I thought I would have a fairly relaxed chapter because the rest have quite a bit of action. **

**Please subscribe and review...because it'll be the best birthday pressie ever!**

**Ella Bella xx**


	10. I torch some flowers

**Sorry this took so long, I had another busy week.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's**

**~Chapter 10. I torch some flowers~**

_Ellie POV_

Maybe it was fear, maybe it was sadness but since the New Year cracks were beginning to show in all of us. We were tired and close to breaking. Some nights were would fall asleep around a fire, or at a table, others we would be curled up head-to-toe under a scratchy blanket at a rundown inn.

I sat with my knees tucked under my chin and hair falling into my face concentrating on a burning piece of paper. I tried to drown out the sound of clattering pots and pans but I couldn't escape the arguing that had sprung up between Charlotte and Fred.

"They still arguing?" George asked as he walked back in.

"Yep."

"I got you the stuff you wanted."

He held out his hand and dropped a few flowers into my palm.

"So what is the point in this exactly?" He sat down next to me and watched as I set the flowers in a neat little row.

"My uncle always said that the stronger the mind concentration the more power you could channel."

He looked at me with concern. "Is that a good idea? I mean Flis said you almost pushed yourself to the limit and you were ill for days."

"I can do a lot more, my uncle said so. I used to be more powerful, I used to have no limits but things changed..."

"What happened?"

"Heart for heart, soul for soul, blood for blood." At his confused face I added, "The Corem family motto. I owe a lot to my uncle and Scar and Flis so I sacrificed my natural ability to repay my debt."

"So that's why your powers flare when you get angry."

"Yep. The deal me and my uncle had was I'd give up being naturally gifted with fire and he'd teach me how to become the deadliest weapon the world has seen."

"And did he?"

"Yeah he did but notice how I said _how_ to become deadly weapon he never said he'd make me one."

After a few moments he asked a question I never wanted to answer, "Why did you have to make a deal with him anyway?"

I stayed silent and concentrated on lifting the flowers so they stood up by their stalks. Petal by petal I set fire to the flowers and watched then shrivel and curl up.

"If you still had the power you did before, would you use it?"

"I don't know when it'll happen but when it comes to the end, the final fight between us and them we're all gonna see a side to each other we wish we didn't have to." I looked up at George. "If I have to push myself to the limit to save the people I love…then I will."

George pulled me into him and rested his head between my neck and shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

_Charlotte POV_

Dinner was tense. It was so quiet I swear I could hear a bug crawl across the woodland. I decided now was the best time to bring up something that had been bothering me all day.

"Where did you get that ring?"

"What ring?" The twins said in unison.

I pulled out a dark ring with large wings and a black stone centre. "This ring."

Ellie's face turned dark and her eyes burned with fierce energy.

"Where did you find that?" She said through gritted.

"Umm a little defensive."

"Who's it from?" George asked a little stiffly.

She took a calming breath. "I don't know but I assume it's a family heirloom or a spoil of war. Although I'm still confused as to why Charlotte has it now."

"I just sensed the dark magic."

"You brought dark magic with us? Why would you do that?" Fred stared at Ellie like she'd just murdered one of his brothers.

George frowned. "Hey leave her alone."

"Let's not fight." I sighed.

"Well if you didn't want to fight you should've left my stuff alone."

"Ellie's got a point—we should be able to trust each other, privacy and all that."

"That's right, just stick up for your girlfriend." Fred muttered under his breath.

"Just give it up, will you. Let's just forget any of this happened…okay." Ellie grumbled.

Ellie's eyes burned like a wildfire, intense and angry. Fred and George stayed silent, not wanting to disagree with her. She smiled, clearly impressed with herself.

"No! I don't want to forget about it. I'm fed up with you scaring people into doing as you say. I want to know why you bought that cursed thing here."

As I spoke I could see the waves of heat move through the air.

_George POV_

"I don't force people to do anything and my friends aren't scared of me."

"Don't lie. Manipulating people is in your thing."

Ellie glowered at her. "What's wrong with you? I don't manipulate people, I never have."

"No of course not." She said sarcastically. "But your ability to lie so brilliantly about your family circumstances and powers and well the things that happened long before that..."

"There is nothing to lie about! You're just sick in the head if you really think I'd lie about everything that has happened to me."

"You make everything so hard for yourself. You had the perfect life and you had to ruin."

"Perfect? You think my life was perfect? You think I just chose to leave my house at thirteen. If you love my _wonderful_ family so much then why don't you trot along and go find them. I heard Ivy's looking to adopt a filthy little Slytherin."

"Fine!"

In all the years I'd known Charlotte and Ellie they had never once judged each other on their family or their Hogwarts house.

Charlotte stormed out of the tent and no-one bothered to follow her.

"You happy now? You glad you pushed your best friend away?" Fred yelled. He turned towards George. "You say she's not like her family but you're wrong! She's exactly the same! There is evil in her blood!"

I was too stunned to speak even though I could feel Ellie staring up at me.

"I-I'm sorry, George but I can't say where I'm not wanted."

"Ellie wait don't go."

I ran after her, grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Ellie please."

She looked up at me and smiled sadly. Reaching up on her tiptoes she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

It was deep and passionate. Her touch was hotter than usual and would probably leave a few burns I would have to hide from her later on. As I held her I felt like I was holding a little slice of summer and I just couldn't let go.

She pulled away and stepped backwards. "Until the next time, George Weasley." Then she disapparated.

I stood there staring at the space Ellie had been feeling like my heart had been wrenched from my chest.

After a few moments I heard Fred coming up behind me. Before he could even attempt to speak to me, I whirled around and punched him in the face. He pushed me and I pushed him back. I took a punch to the gut before pulling out my wand. We shot spells at each other until we were worn out.

"What are we doing?" Fred held his hands above his bloodied face in a sort of surrender.

"Just leave me alone."

He didn't even try to talk me round—he just left and I was alone.

**Awww poor George. I know you're all probably wondering what Ellie could possibly have done in the past to deserve the life she has...tell me what you think**

**Subscribe and REVIEW!**

**Ella Bella xx**


	11. I look into the mirror of time

**I'd like to thank Queen Charlotte the Brave for her help with this chapter. I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's.**

**~Chapter 11. I look into the mirror of time~**

_Fred POV_

I felt guilty and sad and confused. My girlfriend probably hated me, my twin and best friend would never talk to me again and my second sister would most likely kill me when she got over being sad. All in all my life was going fabulously.

I rolled off the couch and sat by the fire wondering where George was now. As twins we were similar in many aspects so I'd assumed he'd have the same idea as me and come to Bill and Fleur's cottage—he hadn't. If he wasn't here then I didn't know where he'd be.

"Fred, are you coming for breakfast?" Bill asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah just a moment."

I pulled myself up off the floor and walked into the kitchen. It was small and cosy with a set of wooden furniture, multicoloured flooring and bright red curtains with silver mockingbirds racing across it. Little framed pictures dotted the work surface. There was one in particular that made my heart pang.

It was a picture Mum had taken when we opened our shop. Charlotte, Ellie, George and I were standing outside the doorway laughing and showing off our latest products.

Charlotte's hair was shorter then, her face happier, not yet haunted by images of death and despair. There was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes like she was up to no good.

I smiled sadly at the picture. _Why did it all have to change?_

"You know you have to go back to them." Bill said as I sat down.

"What's the point?" I tried to make my voice angry but I just didn't have the energy to keep up my frustration anymore.

"The point is you guys were doing a good thing. You can't see it from where you are but people are listening, people are willing to fight against the dark magic that's arising."

"I can't go back and face George or Ellie or even Charlotte."

Bill looked at me with his _I'm your older brother, I know what it's like_ stare and sighed. "Not everything is gonna be perfect. You and George aren't always going to get along and you and Charlotte aren't always going to be completely in sync. People do stupid things when they've spent that amount of time away from their family and friends. Just know it isn't too late to save your friendships and relationships."

Even though I knew he was right I gritted my teeth and waited for Fleur to finish making breakfast.

After I had eaten I went upstairs to lie in the bedroom my brother had offered me. I stared up at the ceiling and let my mind wonder back to simpler days when all I had to worry about was if Charlotte would turn up to the Yule Ball.

_She looked beautiful. Her dark hair was curled and framed her face, drawing me into those ever-sparkling chestnut eyes. All I could think about was how amazing it was for me to be dancing with the most stunning girl in the room. As we twirled I caught sight of George holding the girl he'd been chasing for almost a year now. I grinned over at him and he grinned back and then whispered something in the girl's ear. She laughed and they both disappeared out of the room._

_"Where do you think they've gone?" Charlotte asked as we came to a stop beside the punch bowl._

_"Not sure."_

_"Can we go find them?"_

_"Lets give them a bit of peace."_

_Charlotte grumbled something under her breath then added sweetly. "And in the meantime…?"_

_"Follow me." I smiled, leading her out of the hall._

_A few moments later we were sitting on a little blanket under an oak tree. Charlotte rested her head on my chest and I put an arm around her._

_"You look really pretty." I sighed happily. "Especially in the moonlight."_

_I thought I saw her blush. "Thanks. You look really handsome…all the time."_

_She raised herself up slightly so our heads were level and then looked up. Falling slowly towards us was mistletoe. I could've sworn I saw little sparks of fire wrapped around it but I said nothing._

_"Merry Christmas, Charlotte." I murmured._

_"Merry Christmas, Fred." She whispered, her breath on my lips._

_Then we kissed and it was unlike any kiss I had experienced before. It was soft and gentle like she was just testing my boundaries, her lips tasting faintly like winterberries. Her hands moved slowly up to my hair and I held her by the waist, loving the fact that being with her just felt right._

_I broke the kiss and whispered breathlessly. "Now do you want to find George and Ellie?"_

_Her eyes twinkled dangerously. "Maybe we could give them a little longer." She smiled and pulled me back into an embrace._

I swung my legs off the bed and stood up. In a rush I packed up my stuff, thanked Bill and Fleur for letting me stay and raced out of the front door. After days of listening to Bill rattle on about how I needed to go back to my friends, I was finally letting myself listen. I turned on the spot and disapparated—I had friendships to save.

**Sorry for the terrible ending. Anyway I should be able to update more now that it's the holidays.**

**Subscribe and Review!**

**Ella Bells xxx**


	12. I think Angelina's hitting on me

**Chapter 12 is here! 2 chapters in 1 week...I'm so proud of myself XD! **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's.**

**~Chapter 12. I think Angelina's hitting on me...~**

_George POV_

I scanned the 'Quibbler' looking at the death count feeling rather depressed but at the same time relieved that Fred, Ellie and Charlotte weren't on it. I sat in a muggle coffee shop drinking a bog-standard cappuccino that Ellie would no doubt have warned me against ordering.

"Good read?"

I looked up at the person standing above me. "Ange?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, putting down the 'Quibbler' as Angelina Johnson took a seat next to me.

"Could ask you the same question? Last I heard, you and your girlfriend were trashing the Ministry. How is Ellie anyway?" She sounded more excited than scared.

I sighed. "Ellie's fine. I don't know where she is but she's fine."

"You had an argument or something?"

"It all got rather complicated back there. We all sort of fell apart."

Ange tilted her head as if thinking of the right thing to say. "She still loves you…she'd be crazy not. Just know that I'm around if you ever…you know…need me." She started to get up.

I frowned slightly. "Umm thanks?"

She ruffled my hair and bent down so her head was level with mine. "Just think about it." She whispered into my ear before walking away.

I walked into the tent Ellie had borrowed from her aunt and sat on her bunk. For the fifth time this week I tried to reach Ellie with my mind. I was expecting to hit a brick wall again but it seemed today some of her barriers were down.

I was strolling around in one of her memories and looking at her haircut I was guessing it was some point just before her third year at Hogwarts.

She was pacing up and down in the way she did when she was scared and I had barely ever seen her scared. After a few moments she stopped, slumped against a tree and broke down.

It wasn't exactly pleasant to watch. Ellie was sure of herself, in control. I'd never seen my girlfriend fall apart before and if I was telling the truth it freaked me out…a lot.

She was still crying when a man around seventeen came into view. He was fair-haired and had a troublesome face—and I know trouble. I immediately recognized him as Ivy's boyfriend, McArthur.

His cold eyes lit up as he caught sight of Ellie.

"Aww don't cry, McArthur's here." He cooed sarcastically.

Ellie raised her head and the tears instantly evaporated from her face. "Leave. Me. Alone." She snarled.

He walked over to her and sat next her. She tried to scoot away but he grabbed her around the waist and held her still.

"Let me go or I _will_ burn you." She narrowed her eyes.

Completely ignoring her, McArthur leaned closer and smiled suggestively. "You know we have lots of time before Ivy gets back."

I suddenly felt a wave of anger pass over me and I balled up my fists—I was going kill McArthur when I next saw him.

He tilted her chin towards him and kissed her. Even in her memory I could feel the heat intensify as she tried to struggle out of his embrace but it appeared as if she'd given up. He held her greedily, not caring that the girl he was making out with was trying to burn him off the face of the earth.

I was just beginning to wonder how far he was going to go with her when there was a knock on her door. Ellie's eyes gleamed with newfound hope and McArthur suddenly went flying through her back garden before landing with a sickening crack.

She called out to the person at the door. "Just a moment."

In that moment Ellie must have realised that her defences were down because the memory shattered and I was blasted back to the present.

I breathed heavily as I tried to get my head around what I'd just seen and then remembered that it had been me who had knocked on her door that day. It made perfect sense, why she had left home at thirteen, why she hated Ivy's boyfriend and why she always looked at me like I'd just saved her life.

I leaned back on her bunk and lay there wondering where Ellie was now. No matter how much I tried to contact her, she always had her mind fully protected…even in her sleep. It was getting to a point where I didn't think I could function without her.

I closed my eyes and thought about what Ange had said earlier. When I opened them I frowned, as good a friend as Ange was to me, Ellie was my girlfriend and there wasn't anything she could offer that would change that.

**Awwwwwww George is such a good boyfriend to Ellie. In case you didn't understand the memory then all will be explained in the next chapter...poor Ellie.**

**Subscribe and Review!**

**By the way I'm writing another fanfic at the moment called The Other Prophecy, check it out.**

**Ella Bells xxx**


	13. I dust my mother

**Just a warning for younger or more sensitive readers this chapter is quite suggestive. Anyway I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's.**

**~Chapter 13. I dust my mother~**

_Ellie POV_

I traced my finger along the gold gilded frame of my mother's portrait, picking up dust on my skin. She sat proud and regal in her silver chair, a blue fire roaring behind her. She didn't often move although if you stood quietly enough outside the drawing room you could here her strike up a conversation with her relatives.

The portrait was a younger version of my mother—before she'd married my father. At that point in my mother's life she was kind and considerate with a dark sense of humour. The only problem was, she became nastier the longer amount of time she spent talking to the older portrait of herself.

"Strange isn't it, how people are drawn back to the places and people they hate the most."

"Yes it is most peculiar." I said, walking away and forcing Ivy to follow me out of the drawing room.

"What are you doing here? Finally tired of running?"

I looked her in eye feeling almost sorry that I had let our lives come to this—but only almost. "I'll never be tired of running."

Ivy just sighed. "I'm going away for a little bit, whilst its…quiet. You can come along...you know...if you want."

"Is McArthur going with you?" I asked, hoping desperately that he wasn't.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "He's my fiancé!"

"Sorry, no can do." I shrugged.

"Why do you have to be like that?"

"Like what." I frowned.

"Like McArthur's just told you that you're terrible at Quidditch or something."

"Yeah, I wish." I mumbled.

Ivy looked really angry then. Her eyes took on a strange red hue the way they did when she was going to blow up something…or someone.

"What has he said? What did he say that makes you hate him so much?" She yelled.

"It's not what he's said it's what he's done!" I shouted back.

Ivy lowered her voice. "What do you mean?"

I grabbed her hand and invaded her mind. I took hold of it before she could push me out and planted the memory in her head.

"_Happy thirteenth!" McArthur was standing at my front door at 2 o'clock in the afternoon._

"_The party starts at four and Ivy's not here at the moment." I said bluntly, shutting the door in his face. _

_He stuck his toe in the door and walked in. "It's you I wanted to see." _

"_Um okay…" I closed the door behind him and walked into the large kitchen._

_After walking around in it for almost nine years I still had trouble finding the fridge. It was times like this when I envied Charlotte for having a house-elf._

_"Do you want anything?" I asked hoping that he didn't so I wouldn't have to go and find the fridge._

_"Nah I don't plan on staying for long."_

_I breathed a sigh of relief—after what had happened last summer and the summer previous I never wanted to spend too long alone with Ivy's boyfriend._

_I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa opposite him. I pulled out a book—'100 Quidditch Heroines of the Decade – 1930s—and decided to read it to avoid his attention. I smiled as I sank down in the chair and started on page 53._

_After a few minutes. "You're cute when you smile."_

_I slammed closed the book and laid it on the table. "Leave. Now!" I gritted my teeth._

_He leaned up close to my face. "I want to stay here, with you."_

_"I thought you had to go."_

_"This won't take long." He breathed huskily._

_He moved so he was next to me on the sofa and pulled me in so he held me in is arms. Despite the fact he was touching me and planting soft kisses down my neck, I kept rigid. I didn't move, didn't react to what he was doing to me. I knew from previous experience that if I screamed it would just egg him on and in any case there wasn't anyone around to hear._

_"No matter what you do I will always get you." He grinned darkly. "And once again I have got you exactly where I want."_

The memory ended there. That was as much as my mind could take.

Ivy looked at me with eyes streaming down her face. "No. He's not like that. He's not a criminal. You're lying. You're lying!"

"I'm telling the truth Ivy."

"He did that to you? Was that...was it the first time?"

I shook my head sadly. Nothing else was said for a few moments as she wrapped her arms around me. We stood there like that, hugging and crying.

"I didn't know. I swear I didn't. If I did then I wouldn't be with him now. You should've told me. He should've gone, Ellie, not you. "

"That wouldn't have happened then and it still won't now." I didn't have the slightest bit of hope in my voice.

"Oh god this is hard to say. Ellie I'm going to break up with him but he's always going to be a part of all our lives."

It was my turn to be confused. "I don't get it."

"Ellie, I'm pregnant."

**So I hope you liked this chapter. I am happy to say that the next chapter will (hopefully) be co-written with my friend Charlotte. **

**But until then...**

**Subscribe and Review!**

**Ella Bells xx**


	14. I thought I was a Hufflepuff

**Those of you who love Charlotte, this is you're lucky day. This is Charlotte's chapter written by my lovely friend Queen Charlotte the Brave. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's.**

**~Chapter 14. I thought I was a Hufflepuff~**

_Charlotte POV_

I hated being away from them. It was just agonising! I felt angry at myself for acting so rationally. But it wasn't fair either. Why did I have to get it in the neck from Ellie?

I had always stood up for her and defended her when Malfoy or someone was being a little prick. Sure she could take care of herself, but when she needed a boost, I was always there.

I sighed and made some water fly out from the river I was sitting by. After the argument, I had apparated away and come out at a forest I had once been with my family. I had got a tent and essentials and I went around alone.

I let the water drop down back into the river and I made my way back to the tent as rain began to fall. By the time I had made it back, I was soaked to the bone and shivering. As I lit a match and threw it in the fire, I thought of Ellie and her powers. I stopped short of the thought and shook my head.

I knew I'd have to go back sooner or later.

I sighed and changed out of my wet clothes and into a warm and dry tracksuit. I curled up in a chair by the fire and glanced at my photo album I had brought with me.

I grabbed it and flicked through the pictures. The first was of my sister and me just before I started Hogwarts. Then it was one of Ellie and me at the end of our first year at Hogwarts. We looked so young and innocent.

The pictures obviously showed change in us and our relationships. Like in our third year picture, Fred and George were in it. We were laughing, oblivious to our dark future.

Why did it all have to change?

The pictures showed me the night of the Yule Ball to Fred and George opening the shop. I smiled as the photographic George picked Ellie up and twirled her around as Fred was laughing and giving me a piggyback.

I laughed at the memory and looked at the last few pictures of the last year. I felt angry and annoyed that times couldn't be as easy as they were then. I threw the book down in frustration and it opened at a page I had missed.

I curiously picked up the book and glanced at the photos. It was the first summer away from Hogwarts and Ellie and I were at the Burrow. We were in the Weasley's garden and we were messing around in the pond. I remember George and Fred had thrown me in because I cheated at Quidditch. I saw Ellie in the distance laughing and George on the floor laughing too as Fred was pulling me out.

I laughed and remembered the day we all met.

_I searched for a compartment and wheeled my trunk down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. None were empty. I saw one that had 3 people in and I pushed the door open._

_The trio was laughing. There were 2 boys who were twins who had red hair and cobalt blue eyes that gleamed with mischief. They wore Gryffindor robes and seemed to be going into their 3__rd__ year._

_Their companion was a girl dressed in Hogwarts robes who was probably a first year like me. She had black hair and big brown eyes and she laughed at what the boys had just told her. I was sure I knew her._

"_Sorry is there any room? Everywhere else is full," I asked and the trio looked up at me._

"_Sure," the girl replied._

_I gaped._

"_Ellie?" I asked._

"_Charlotte!" she cried and we hugged._

_I had known Ellie for years. Our Mums had been friends at Hogwarts and we had been introduced to each other at a really young age. I hadn't seen her for a while because of various reasons. I had wanted to meet her again for quite a while._

"_So you know Ellie? You are?" one of the twins asked and I turned to face the one opposite me._

"_Charlotte Ryder," was my reply._

"_I'm Fred-" the one opposite me said._

"_And I'm George Weasley. Pleased to meet your acquaintance," the other said._

_I shook their hands._

"_So you two are in Gryffindor huh?" I asked Fred and George._

"_Yeah, our whole family have been in Gryffindor. In fact, our younger brother Ron is starting this year. He'll be in Gryffindor," George said._

"_I'll be in Ravenclaw," Ellie chirped in and the twins smiled._

"_I don't know Ellie, you're brave if you're sitting with us," George said with a flirty wink._

"_What about you Charlotte?" Fred asked turning to me with a kind smile._

"_My family's in Gryffindor, but I'm an outcast, the black sheep. I'll probably be in Hufflepuff," I moaned._

_The others laughed and I felt happy. I felt like, that for the first time… I may belong._

_We chatted and after a long and hilarious ride, we arrived. I remember how terrified I was during the sorting._

_Sure enough, Ellie got sorted into Ravenclaw and famous Harry Potter got sorted into Gryffindor. After a few students the lady, Professor McGonagall, called me out._

"_Ryder, Charlotte,"_

_I stumbled up and placed the manky hat on my head._

"_Ryder. A descendant of Gryffindor himself. Yet, you are unlike your family. There's pure blood in you and a lot of ambition. You want to prove yourself. I know! Slytherin!" the hat screamed at the end._

_There was clapping from the far table to my right and I made my way over there and sat beside that Malfoy kid. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the Gryffindor table._

_Fred was smiling sadly at me and I smiled back. I could see the message in his eyes. _

_I don't care, we can still be friends._

_I nodded and he gave me a wider smile and wink before he clapped for his brother who had just got sorted in the house I so badly wanted to be in._

I snapped out of the memory and a new wave of confidence overcame me. I packed everything away and apparated away to where I pretty much knew Fred would be.

**I hope you like it. Again I thank Charlotte. Next chapter we're going to stop living in the past and head back to the present so brace yourselves.**

**In the meantime...**

**Subscribe and Review!**

**Ella Bells xx**


	15. Voldemort invites Charz round for tea

**I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet but I enjoyed writing this. These next few chapters get very intense so probably more action and explaining than fluff. **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's.**

**~Chapter 15. Voldemort invites Charlotte round for tea…~**

_Ellie POV_

A gloved hand moved across my neck and another slipped upwards and covered my mouth.

"Shhh." My captor breathed into my ear.

I prayed that my disguise was holding up even though if I didn't move quickly I would be a goner anyway.

Just as I predicted, the snatcher attempted to pull down my hood with the hand covering my mouth and in doing so received a painful bite in his other arm. Adrenaline pumping through me, I wrenched his arm from around my neck and elbowed his side so that he flew back into a nearby tree. I spun around, pulled out my wand and aimed it at his face.

_What the—_

"George?"

"Ellie?"

Noticing the intensity in his eyes I lowered my wand and ran over to him. He pushed up off the ground and rubbed his lower left ribs.

_If I had got his face…_I shook my head, I didn't want to think about what would've happened if I'd kicked him in the face with my stiletto heels.

"Since when did you become a snatcher?" I asked, starting to pace._ And since when was his mind so heavily guarded?_

"The Order have got a few spare safe houses for those on the run and I decided that pretending to be a snatcher was the best way to find. People with nothing to hide don't run from snatchers."

I stopped pacing.

I had no time for pleasantries now. Time was ticking and we had to keep moving. I would've summoned a flame to light the way but pain shot up my arms and sent a cold shiver down my spine.

_George POV_

I wanted to walk beside Ellie and talk to her but she kept a distance between us as we travelled through the woods.

After travelling in uncomfortable silence for the best part of an hour Ellie came to an abrupt stop. For the first time that night she spoke to me…sort of.

_Stop walking._ She warned. _Snatchers._

If possible she sounded harsher in my mind than out loud.

I remained silent as dead ahead a group of snatchers were walking around. Their leader, Scabior, was complaining about something or other and seemed to be in a particularly bad mood.

Further away there were two cracking sounds—people apparating. The snatchers smiled, clearly pleased by this news and I felt a little relieved that they weren't after us—Ellie was not.

_Look out._ She sent.

I was wondering what exactly I had to look out for when something solid and sharp hit the back of my head. The pain was almost as painful and as blinding as losing my ear and after a few moments I felt the familiar blanket of darkness lull me into unconsciousness.

_Ellie POV_

I wanted to punch a brick wall but there wasn't much I could do—being tied up and semiconscious and all. There were four of us tied up back-to-back and on the ground.

"I hope George and Ellie are ok." I heard Charlotte's voice from behind me.

"We're right here." George replied from beside me.

There was a long silence before Fred broke it. "Well this is awkward."

Despite my terrible mood I smiled.

"Hey look guys, I'm sorry, about everything." I said.

We all muttered our apologies and tension seemed to edge away.

"So how do we get out of this? Can you burn the ropes Ellie?"

Fred shook his head. "Too dangerous with us all this close together."

Just at that moment a rough hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"So what we got 'ere then? Anythin' that'll get me a few galleons?" Scabior grinned. "Take 'em in."

There was a lot of movement as we were herded into a large extravagant building I knew Charlotte recognised as Malfoy Manor. We were taken straight downstairs and locked in the cellar whilst our captors were talking upstairs.

"He's here," Charlotte said, "I can feel him. Can't you?"

The question was directed at me but all I could do was shrug. I leaned against the wall trying to draw some heat into my body when I felt something strange. Someone else had been there not too long ago. Deep in my bones I knew who—Harry. I shivered again.

Charlotte looked me in the eye and frowned. "You're ill." She said bluntly.

"I'm fine."

She shook her head. "Your eyes have no fire in them."

"We're in a prison, Charlotte, even _our_ powers are restricted."

I would not admit that there was something wrong and Charlotte seemed to know this.

"Ellie, when was the last time you produced a flame?"

I could have lied but it wouldn't have done anyone any good. "Six days ago."

Charlotte's brow furrowed. "You're losing your powers?"

"Probably." I nodded.

"Will you lose all your magic?" George asked, deep concern in his eyes.

"Probably not. A lot of people in my family lose their powers at seventeen, it's not really a big deal."

"Most people in your family lost their powers gradually. Flis has always said you've been the most unstable."

Though my friend's concern for me was touching, I knew what was happening to me, what it would entail and no amount of worrying could change that.

I just shrugged. "I survived the last time didn't I?"

Charlotte was about to open her mouth to protest when a nervous looking Death Eater—still of school age—appeared by the cellar door.

"M-m-my L-l-lord wishes to sp-sp-speak t-t-t-to Ch-ch-ch-charlotte Ryder."

Charlotte and I exchanged a look. She smiled darkly. "With pleasure."

She followed the school traitor up the steps towards where I knew Voldemort would be waiting.

Fred's face went as white as sheet. He shook his head repeatedly. "No. No. No."

I wanted to say something comforting but this was Voldemort and even Charlotte was no match for him. There was nothing I could say that would bring Charlotte back to relative safety…_but there's something I could do._

"I'm going up there." I said.

Two pairs of identical eyes fixed me with a determined stare. "No." They said in unison.

I exhaled. "I _have_ to go up there."

I stretched my thoughts outwards to Bellatrix and planted an idea in her mind. Up above I could here her deranged cackle.

"What did you just do?" George's eyes were wide and intense as the sound of feet on the steps echoed down to us.

"What I had to."

I shocked even myself with my confidence and sure attitude. I should've been afraid but what I was about to do seemed natural. For someone who was losing the greatest strength she had I was pretty calm.

They both sighed—they knew there was no talking me out of it.

"You're crazy." Fred gave me an odd sort of half-smile and a hug.

George kissed my forehead. "Just be careful."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm always careful."

The door to the cellar opened and the same young Death Eater appeared.

"Y-y-you are w-w-wanted upstairs."

I turned and smiled sweetly at the twins and went upstairs. It was at that point that I realised what was in my pocket—the Death Ring. My uncle had not told me why that I was it's master, it was meerly suggested. I was the first Corem that had met a member of the Black family since the ring was stolen. I wasn't yet its master. No. The Death Ring would chose between its two families and this time, it would choose for good.

I noticed that the whole room looked terrible. The entire drawing room looked like it had been subject to one of Voldemort's rages—broken furniture and shattered crystal.

"Ahh Miss Corem."

"Bellatrix." I said evenly.

She tilted her head to the side. "I see you have brought back my family's treasure. Be a good girl and give it to me then."

I had no wand on me and no fire but I stayed committed. "No."

"No?"

"You want the ring? You can have it, just let my friends down there go."

She tilted her head to the other side. "You want _me_ to let those filthy blood-traitors go in return for a ring."

"I say it's only fair." I kept a blank face.

"Fine." She smiled evilly.

I narrowed my eyes. "You should know better than to double-cross me, Bellatrix."

I reached George's mind. _They're coming to let you out. Disapparate somewhere Charlotte and I wouldn't think you'd be._

I then pulled the Death Ring out of my pocket and held it in my open palm.

She called for her Death Eater/slave and sent her downstairs to fetch the twins.

"Honour our deal, Miss Corem. Hand over the ring."

I took a deep breath. _Now or never, Ellie. _

"You should also know better than to make a deal with a Corem."

And before she could whip out her wand I had placed the Death Ring on my index finger and felt my world melt into darkness.

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I'll explain more about the Death Ring soon so keep reading.**

**Have a good holiday Charz.**

**Subscribe and Review!**

**Ella Bells xx**


	16. I show Malfoy my right hook

**Duude I loved writing this chapter, especially the end. I really hope you like this one, oh and check out the links on my profile if you haven't already.**

****Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's.****

**~Chapter 16. I show Malfoy my right hook~**

_Ellie POV_

When the hazy darkness cleared I was lying on the ground feeling both cold and hot at the same time. I knew without trying that the fire in me had returned and if not for the sorry occasion, I would have smiled.

The skin around my right index finger went freezing cold and I could've sworn little crystals of ice formed on the surface. The ring itself was sub-zero in temperature but fit snugly on my finger. The metal wings lifted up and flapped excitedly.

_Do you answer to me?_

In response I heard the sounds of millions of whispers, each a different cry, a different plead for freedom. I realised these were voices, not just of the dead but of their most violent, most evil and most oppressed.

_Stop!_ I yelled in my mind and the whispers faded to nothing.

I tried to get up off of the ground but Bellatrix's foot was on my chest. She pressed her foot down and I could feel a sharp pain in my ribs.

I put my hand up to her boot and felt the ring send a chill through her body. The adrenaline made my pain more bearable and I was able to get up and rush to where Charlotte was being held by Voldemort.

The room was furnished with very rich, one of a kind chairs and chaise longs and sofas. I slipped in and set my defences high so Voldemort didn't sense me. I sat behind the sofa and watched as he advanced towards Charlotte.

"Hand her over now. Lead her closer to us and you will be greatly rewarded. You can join Draco as our younger recruits. You will share in our glory."

"I have no wish to join your MENTAL CLUB!"

He yelled in rage. "How dare you? I will get her myself. Avadak—"

"Nooo!" I screamed.

I ran towards the Dark Lord and barrelled into him. Just touching him allowed me to suck power from him. He was so keen on avoiding death that he became a magnet to my ring and it drank from his owed lives so greedily that the black stone glowed.

Charlotte screamed and I remembered that her mind barriers weren't as strong as mine. I turned towards her as she started to shake violently. I ran to her side and held her hand, channelling the heat from my body to hers to protect her mind.

Her eyes seemed to click with understanding and turned an icy blue like they did when she was going to use water.

She made a bubble of water for protection. It started off as a mist and solidified into a whirlpool of water. I followed suit and created a protection field of fire around me.

Voldemort started up another attack and this time I knew it was better to run than stay. Charlotte nodded to say she was thinking the same thing.

We ran.

Malfoy Manor was a blur around us as we tried to find our way out. I jumped the steps near the front door and then noticed that we were surrounded on all sides.

"I'll take one side, you take the other." Said Charlotte.

Water rose from her arms and started to curve like a tidal wave. I turned around and faced my Death Eaters and summoned the flame from deep inside me. Earlier I had nothing and now I had to have everything.

Every last wave of heat rose to the surface of my skin and overthrew the coldness of the Death Ring. I was fire and death, smoke and ashes. Flames started to curl up from my skin and I pushed out so that flames engulfed Malfoy Manor.

Flame and water consumed the place for a solid minute before they met each other and dissolved into a thick steam.

It was a great opportunity to run and Charlotte grabbed my wrist and we raced away. After a few yards I turned back to the Manor and saw Death Eaters beginning to stir inside. With one last effort to save us I closed my eyes and thought about one massive wall of fire and the power I used to possess.

Then before my eyes Malfoy Manor spontaneously combusted and several fires started everywhere. The more desperate I felt the more fire seemed to flare up.

Charlotte shook her head. "You should not be able to do this."

But I _was_ doing it and I couldn't feel a thing.

Walking towards his home was Slytherin and Death Eater, Draco Malfoy.

The pain in my ribs started up again as the adrenaline wore off. At least two or three were broken.

I stormed up to him—which was quite uncomfortable—and held him up against a tree by the scruff of his neck. I was only vaguely aware that I was still wearing the cold ring of death. It was probably making me more violent but I ignored it.

"What have you done with Harry?" I asked.

"What?"

I'd had run-ins with Malfoy before and they never ended nicely.

"Harry was here earlier this evening." My voice was strong but a sick feeling rose in my stomach. "Where did he go? What did you do with him?"

_If Voldemort is more concerned with Charlotte than anyone else what does that mean for Harry._

Draco didn't answer, he just shrugged and that—along with the burning pain in my ribs—made me really angry…and a little violent.

Fire flared up in my eyes and the ring seemed to take complete control of my right hand. It closed my hand into a fist and drove it upwards until it crunched against Malfoy's jaw, leaving a freezing cold bruise on the left side of his face.

I stared at my fist, wanting to apologize but knowing I shouldn't.

Malfoy rubbed his jaw. "I don't know where Harry went, he disapparated with that house-elf and some others."

I relaxed my hand and looked back at the now stirring Death Eaters, I summoned some more flame and swayed a little. Charlotte rushed to my side to steady me.

_We should go._ She sent.

_Good idea._

Colours were starting to swim before my eyes and the pain in my ribs made me feel like a broken doll. We started to walk but my body completely gave out and in that moment I was sure I was going to die.

_Charlotte POV_

Ellie's body suddenly felt heavy and limp against mine but I didn't have time to stop and check her—I knew we were being followed.

"Stop." Draco put a hand on my shoulder.

I glowered at my old friend. "What are you doing?"

"You can't seriously think you'll get anywhere with Ellie in that state."

He walked to Ellie's other side and supported her around the waist. "Where are we going?"

I pictured Fred's face and then George's. I focused on reaching their mind and the last thing they would've thought before disapparating and I found my image.

It was a clearing in a dark leafy forest that I vaguely remembered seeing in an advert of some sort.

I put the image into Draco's mind and we disapparated.

One dizzying moment later we reappeared in the forest clearing although the tent was nowhere to be seen. I was relieved to know that the protective enchantments worked.

I turned to thank Draco when I realised he was already gone and some small part of me hoped he remained a safe distance from his house.

Fred and George were close enough that I could sense their minds not to far away and I carefully made my way towards their tent. However I could feel all the tiredness and stress of the last week or so catching up with me. My knees buckled underneath me and I was on the floor.

Hoping that one of them could hear me, I called out to them.

"Fred?" I tried tentatively. "George?"

I couldn't hear or see them but a minute later Fred came into view. He looked around trying to decide where the noise was coming from but he couldn't see us.

"Charlotte?"

"I'm over here." I called from the ground.

He jogged down to me with a relaxed smile—then he saw Ellie and his face paled.

"Just a sec." He said before jogging back up to the enchantments and disappearing from sight.

This time he came out accompanied by his brother who looked equally as pale. Fred helped me up while George dropped down to Ellie's side. If possible, she looked even more frail and lifeless as George carried her back to the tent.

_George POV_

I placed her gently on her bunk and smoothed her hair out of her face. She looked so small, yet so peaceful, lying there. I bent down and kissed her forehead.

I pulled the duvet up to her chin and kissed her cheek. "Sleep tight sweetie."

**Bad times for Ellie. **

**Anyway I'm going to update as much as possible because I'm away from Sunday XD!**

**Subscribe and Review!**

**Ella Bells xx**


	17. Sleeping Beauty's got nothing on me

**Heyy sorry it took so long for this one I just wanted it to be amazing. **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's.**

**~Chapter 17. Sleeping Beauty's got nothing on me~**

_George POV_

Charlotte and Fred came to sit next to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

Charlotte sighed. "Voldemort wanted my sister. She's had the power to predict the future since she was four, perhaps more accurately than Tralawney. He wanted to use her as a weapon and I refused. He tried to kill me and Ellie saved my life. Then when we were on the way out she was able to produce fire but a lot more than she's ever managed before."

Fred frowned. "I don't get it. Ivy used to torch stuff all the time and it never even made her tired." He said and I knew he was remembering the numerous times Ivy would explode things during Potions.

Charlotte looked down at her hands uncomfortably like she was trying to decide whether or not to tell us the truth.

"Ellie may have lied slightly about her powers but only because she doesn't like to taint people's memories of her uncle."

She paused and took a deep breath.

"When she was young, her family hated the amount of power she had so they made her uncle strike up a deal with her. Then during her 'training'," she air quoted the word, "he convinced her to use her powers less and less until it got to a point where she was unable to summon a flame. Then they plagued her subconscious mind so that the more fire she tried to use the more her subconscious mind would fight against it."

"How do you know all of this?" Fred asked.

"Flis told me the first time we met."

I could feel anger build up inside of me. "And there's no way to stop it? Are they completely crazy? They could kill her!"

"Only someone who was there—involved—can stop Ellie's mind from killing her."

"And let me guess, you have no idea who that is?"

Charlotte shook her head. After a few moments she yawned.

"You go to bed, I'll watch Ellie tonight. Who knows, maybe I can fix her ribs?"

"Well you have always been better at healing spells." Fred mused. "I'll keep first watch."

Charlotte kissed Fred goodnight and climbed up to her bunk. Fred walked outside to keep watch and I was left alone with Ellie. I pulled out my wand and used a simple bone-fixing spell to repair her three broken ribs.

I hoped that because she was unconscious she wouldn't feel any pain. I sat by her head and pulled out one of her books to read.

_Charlotte POV_

When I woke up it was light outside and I'd only really had three hours sleep. I walked outside and sat by Fred.

"Hey go get some sleep." I muttered groggily.

"You sure _you_ don't need more sleep?"

"No." I yawned. "Ok maybe."

Fred laughed. "Sleep down here."

I turned and rested my head on his shoulder. "I can't sleep that well. All I can think about is the moment You Know Who tried to kill me."

He gently rubbed my shoulder. "I won't let anyone come close to hurting you again."

He was clearly disappointed with himself. I looked up at him. "Ellie told you to go cause she knows I would've done the same."

He lifted my head to his and kissed me. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." After a few moments I sighed. "I should go relieve George of his Ellie watching duties."

Fred nodded and smiled sadly. "Yeah, if you don't go now he'll stay there forever."

I kissed him again and went to go and watch Ellie.

_George POV_

For the next week we all took shifts watching Ellie. It was reaching ten days and I was becoming more and more distressed.

I sat next to her bunk and held her hand. "Please wake up." I said squeezing her hand.

I prayed that she would squeeze back but she didn't—I could barely even feel her pulse. She was fluttering somewhere between life and death and it was painful to watch.

Just as I was letting go of her hand she squeezed back. "You are not going to dig my grave yet." She said weakly. "Not whilst I look like this anyway."

I don't think I could've smiled much more. "You're alive." I could barely talk which for me was odd.

Ellie opened her right eye. "Yep. And now I need to sleep."

Even on the brink of death Ellie could surprise me. "You've been unconscious for ten days!"

"Exactly. Unconsciousness isn't the same as sleeping."

I shook my head. "You're staying awake until I'm sure you won't fall into another coma or something."

She batted her eyes at me and coughed. "Please don't make me deal with Charlotte right now."

I sighed. "Fine."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm glad I didn't die."

"Well nobody wants to."

She smiled wider. "You're gonna be really glad I didn't die as well."

Ellie rolled onto her side with a huge grin on her face and left me to ponder on what she meant.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as Ellie sat up.

"Terrible." She said patting the free spot next to her. I sat next to her and pulled her close to me. I called to Fred and Charlotte.

Charlotte came running in and gave Ellie a big hug. "We were all so worried."

"Good cause I would've haunted you from beyond the grave if you weren't."

Fred smiled. "Pleasant thoughts."

"At least you're ok." Charlotte was obviously relieved.

She nestled her head into my shoulder and smiled almost sadly. "Yeah at least I'm ok."

**I'm sorry, I find it hard to write completely happy chapters. Anyway I promise I'll write some proper fluff for the next chapter (for both couples). In the meantime...**

**Subscribe and Review!**

**Ella Bells xx**


	18. I'm Charlotte and I'm an alcoholic

**Chapter 18 as promised. Sorry if I can't update the other prophecy before I go but I will try. Anyway here it is...Warning: Scenes of funny drunkeness!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's.**

**~Chapter 18. I'm Charlotte and I'm an alcoholic~**

_Ellie POV_

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. What my friends had forgot to mention was my image had changed during my ten days in a coma. My hair had gold highlights in and around my fringe and my face had gold burns shaped like curls of flames. They swirled from the corner of my eyes out to my temples and down my cheeks.

"You feeling ok?" George appeared beside me in the mirror.

"If you're asking am I feeling ok like I'm not suddenly going to collapse or set something on fire or explode someone then yeah I feel fantastic. But I don't want to be in a terrible mood tonight."

I turned around and kissed him.

"I like you when you're like this." He smiled pushing me back into the wall.

"Yeah well it never seems to last long so shut up and kiss me."

He leaned in and kissed me again. I moved my hands up to his hair and let a little heat trickle into his body. His hands slipped around my waist and worked his way up my shirt undoing the buttons as he went.

My breath was hot and heavily against his cheek. "I come with the risk of third degree burns."

"Well I've been lucky so far." He grinned.

"Lets hope you stay lucky."

He pushed my shirt off of my shoulders. "Yeah lets hope."

_Charlotte POV_

I flicked my wrist at a glass, watched it fill with water then flicked my wrist in the opposite direction and the water made an arc back to my skin.

"That is soo creepy." Fred nudged me gently.

"Ok I really need to eat so let me back inside."

He shook his head and I sighed.

"Don't make me beg." I pulled him in for a kiss. Though quick it was passionate and insistent.

He grinned. "Still no." He said slipping back inside the tent.

We'd all agreed that a night to ourselves would be nice so Ellie and George were in the other tent and Fred and I were staying in the current tent. It was the closest thing we'd get to a perfect night for a while but Fred had insisted that I stay outside until he told me to come in. As much as I loved Fred it went against every cell in my body to follow instructions.

After spending about an hour alone outside I was finally allowed back in.

"What the—"

The place looked like something out of a gothic castle. There were a mixture of red and black roses scattered around and dark bronze sconces floated in mid air. On the sofa there was a thick blanket and some pillows.

"This is so beautiful." I gasped.

"You're so beautiful." He smiled handing me a butterbeer.

With a laugh I went to sit down next to him. "Cheap line but I don't mind."

Fred raised his glass. "To a great night."

My stomach rumbled slightly. "Filled with food."

"And love." He frowned.

"But mainly food." I grinned. "Cheers."

He pointed towards the coffee table in front of us. I'd been so taken aback by the room that I hadn't noticed the mouth-wateringly good-looking dinner laid out on the table.

"Now this is going to be so un-lady like."

To put it simply, I stuffed myself and then drank a lot of alcohol.

"I am so going to regret this in the morning." I said, snuggling into Fred and downing my third glass of firewhisky.

"Yep you are."

"Promise you'll remind me what happened."

I poured myself another glass.

"Yeah, if I remember." He slurred.

He had already downed his three tequila shots and was on his fourth glass of firewhisky.

"Alternatively we can get Ellie to delve into our subconscious mind…" I trailed off at the end forgetting the point in what I was about to say.

"I am on an alcohol high."

I frowned. "Am I really boring when I'm sober?"

"I don't really remember."

"I can be fun…Scream with me."

We screamed at the top of our lungs which was weird because I had never had the urge to scream before and I doubt Fred had either.

I downed my first tequila shot. "I need a distraction because I am thinking way too much about the hangover I'm going to—"

I couldn't finish the end of my sentence because he kissed me. "Yeah that'll do." I mumbled leaning forward and kissing him.

_Ellie POV_

"Morning."

I groaned in response.

"I forgot, you're not a morning person."

"Never have been, never will be. How have you never caught me in a crappy mood?"

I stumbled into the kitchen in one of George's shirts and sat down. He'd set the table for breakfast.

I sipped some coffee laced with firewhisky. "That's why you never catch me in a crappy mood." I smiled.

He came over and kissed my forehead. "How's the coffee?"

"When I start to feel a little drunk, I'll tell you."

"Do you think Charlotte and Fred will come looking for us?"

"Nah, I say we go find them when I finish eating."

His smile turned into a frown. "Oh dear."

I put down the croissant I had just picked up. "What."

"I just remembered—I left Fred with most of the alcohol."

I smiled. "Ah this is the best weekend ever."

I walked into the tent with George not far behind me. I barely noticed that the place had gone through some sort of vampire makeover. I was more interested in the fact that Charlotte and Fred had passed out on the coffee table—_thankfully they're dressed…kind of._

"I'm not even going to ask." I whispered.

George and I tidied up the tent waiting for the other two to wake up. When they finally did, Charlotte's face turned bright red.

"Oh my god." She got up and walked out of the room. She came back a little while later, washed and dressed.

I made her some coffee—alcohol free—with a huge smile on my face. I handed her the coffee and stifled a laugh. Somewhere behind me Fred groaned.

"I know you got wasted last night."

She scowled "I know what _you_ were up to last night."

I completely ignored her comment and continued my teasing. "You have never been drunk before."

"Can we discuss this when I'm not hungover."

"You get used to it." I giggled and then laughed as Fred walked in rubbing his head.

"Hello my other hungover friend." I said cheerily. "Have a good night?"

"You are a horrible, horrible person." He complained before passing out again.

We stood over him. I smiled as I said. "The next time you two decide to get drunk…remind me to bring a camera."

**:) Well I smiled the whole way through writing this so I hope you smiled whilst reading it. **

**I'm going on holiday now and I have no internet on my laptop so I can't update for about a week. I'll try and write the next chapter for the other prophecy but no promises.**

**Subscribe and REVIEW!**

**See you when I get back.**

**Ella Bells xx**


	19. I've got a knife in my shoe

**Hey guys I'm sorry that this took so long, I've had a really busy week. Anyway I should be updating more regularly now so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's.**

**~Chapter 19. I've got a knife in my shoe~**

_Ellie POV_

I turned Charlotte's bag upside-down, looking for some money—we were completely out.

"We have no money left." I said, continuing to search the pockets of everyone's jeans.

"No money whatsoever?" Charlotte asked, eyebrows raised.

"Zilch, nothing, nada." I frowned.

"Well does anyone mind starving for the rest of our lives?"

I rolled my eyes at Fred. "Food isn't the problem—you can steal food. You can't steal stuff from semi-decent wizarding shops. We could be here for at least another few months and we'll need new supplies soon."

Honestly, I didn't want to be stuck here for any longer for more than a few _days_ but I wasn't going to get that lucky.

"You steal food?"

It was Charlotte's turn to roll her eyes at Fred. "Sticking to the point please."

"What are you suggesting?" George asked carefully although I knew he could guess the answer.

Charlotte smiled mischievously. "A trip to Gringotts."

_George POV_

Fred and I had identically horrified faces. "Ok, now I know you're crazy."

"Do you know how dangerous that is?"

The plan was mental. There was no way we could get in and out of Gringotts without getting caught.

"Goblins don't answer to anyone, especially wizards. The only person who's at risk in Gringotts is Harry." Ellie explained.

"Plus if there's anyone Goblins ever help it's the Corems and the Ryders." Charlotte continued.

"Ok so that explains how you two get in." Fred started.

"But what about me and Fred."

In the Ministry's eyes we were blood-traitors, undesirables, it would be dangerous for us to go out in public.

Ellie and Charlotte exchanged a look and smiles lit up both their faces. I knew they were having a private conversation and judging by their expression they were up to no good.

"This is going to be good." Ellie smiled.

And hour later the four of us were stood outside Gringotts well disguised. Ellie was wearing a blue dress with a lacy corset and black underskirt and her hair was scraped back in a high ponytail so that the gold twirled down her back. Her wand was tucked into her leather boots as well as a silver hunting knife.

Charlotte meanwhile had curled her hair so it hung in dark ringlets around her shoulders. Her dress was floor length and green with long sleeves. A dagger was tucked into her hair and her wand was concealed within her handbag.

I didn't want to think about how my girlfriend and her best friend had gotten hold of those weapons. I also didn't want to think about what Fred and I looked like.

Ellie had found—stolen—some posh looking clothes with frills and ruffles for us to wear. Then they had turned my hair black and Fred's white blonde and if that wasn't enough we then got a seriously weird goth makeover.

Ellie walked up to the door. "Ready?"

"As we'll ever be." Charlotte smiled and together they entered Gringotts.

_Ellie POV_

The first part of the plan went great: the disguises held and the Goblins let us go to the Corem vault.

"Remind me again why you two are all dressed up as well." Fred asked.

"Muggle clothes in a Wizarding Bank—a bit suspicious." Said Charlotte while I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and Goblins like rich looking witches and wizards more than poor ones."

The Corem vault was the only vault in that particular part of Gringotts. My family had decided to keep everyone's wealth in one vault which meant a blood lock and a fire seal were needed to separate my fortunes from my sisters' from my parents' etc. So obviously the vault was huge.

I walked up to the blood lock and dragged my hand across the blade then pressed my bleeding palm against the door. The fire seal broke away and the vault opened out to a long corridor.

The shadows seemed to thrive as the four of us walked through the murky corridor. I stopped at the last door in the corridor, which pulsed with fiery energy. I pressed my hand on the door and the fire seemed to fall away from the metal like a layer of skin and seeped into my hand, healing it.

I heard several gasps as the door swung opened.

"You have to help me break in your inheritance." Charlotte breathed.

I rolled my eyes. "Never going to happen."

I had always played down the fact that I was filthy rich, after all most of my money came from a family I wanted to forget. Piles of money and gold covered the floor and the walls were lined with shelves full of family heirlooms and treasures—most of which were stolen but I didn't mention that.

George looked at me with astonishment. "Where did you get all of that?"

"My uncle left me everything, his money, all his estates…his house-elf."

"You did not tell us you were this rich. Is all of this yours?"

I shrugged at Fred. "I suppose. I don't plan on spending it though."

Charlotte opened her mouth like she was going to say something but decided against it.

"Lets just get out of here as quickly as possible." I muttered.

Phase two of the plan was fantastic: In and out of the vault without being noticed.

That's when things started to go wrong. A shrill alarm went off and vault doors began to slam shut.

"It wasn't me." Fred held his hand up in a surrendering sort of way.

"No. It was your brother."

George shot me a confused look. "What!"

"She means Ron."

"Ron was here?"

Charlotte gaped at Fred. "Can't you recognize your own brother?"

"Getting off topic here. If we don't get out we'll die and I would not want to die with hair like that."

"Real positive thinking there, Ellie." Charlotte sighed. "So how to we get out of here?"

"The dragon." Fred pointed.

Charlotte and I followed his gaze to where a dragon was standing with Harry, Hermione and Ron all stood around it. Further up wizard guards and goblins were making their way towards us.

Fred and George exchanged a look. "Get on the dragon." They said in unison.

"What about you two?" I asked even though I knew what they were going to say.

"Look that's Harry, Hermione and Ron over there and we can't let them die so we're going to stall those wizards over there and you're going to get on that dragon and leave."

"No! We're a team."

"I'm with Charlotte on this one—we go where you go, always."

George looked me in the eye. "Do you trust us?"

I sighed slightly. "Marginally more than I trust myself yes."

"Then you have to get on the dragon."

I looked from George to Fred and then back again. "Don't get hurt."

"What!" Charlotte glared at me. "We're not going."

"Yeah we are Charlotte. I'll explain when we have more time but we have to get back to Hogwarts."

"Fine." She stalked towards the dragon arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Take my knife, just be sure to give it back all right?"

George smiled sadly. "I promise."

I looked back at Charlotte. "The anger isn't personal." I told Fred.

"Yeah I know."

I sighed. "Let me know you're alive at some point ok."

I turned around and walked over to where the dragon was just taking off and leaped on its tail. I looked back at Fred and George who were bracing themselves for a fight to the death. I twisted my hand so that a little curl of flame fell through the sky and landed in the palm of George's hand.

And so while the remainder of the wizarding world were blissfully asleep, the fight for us was just beginning.

**I know that it's not like in the book but that's how it had to be. Just a head's up: I know Harry and the gang go Hogsmead and then Hogwarts almost immediately but for the purposes of FOF they go back a little later. **

**Tell me what you think...Subscribe and REVIEW!**

**Ella Bells xx**


	20. I see dead people

**Heyy guys, sorry this took so long, stupid train didn't stop at the right station. Anyway here it is, chapter 20.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's.**

**~Chapter 20. I see dead people~**

_Ellie POV_

"I didn't even say goodbye."

I was jolted awake and remembered that I was on the tail of a dragon, riding into the night.

"What?" I groaned.

"Never mind. Go back to sleep. Fred should have covered your nightshift last night."

"It's ok, I don't mind. Its just your sister trying to get through to me."

"My sister's been contacting you? In your dreams?"

"Yes. She's a dream walker, remember?"

"Like I could forget. That's why we're going back to Hogwarts isn't it."

"Are you ok back there?" Harry called.

"Oh yeah we're fine." Charlotte called back.

"We're making one last stop before we go back. It could be days before we get there." Hermione explained.

I nodded. "So how do we get off this thing then?"

"I think you just have to jump."

"Well there's no time like the present."

Charlotte turned to look at me. "I think you're crazy."

"Weirdly a lot of people say that."

"Go to sleep, Ellie, you're obviously tired I'll wake you up when we land, somewhere."

_Charlotte POV_

After jumping from a dragon into the freezing cold waters below you could say that Ellie was feeling a little more alert. We all sat on a lone stretch of land, dripping wet and freezing cold. Well that was until Ellie started up a nice warm fire to heat us all up.

"So you're going back to Hogwarts now then?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, word is there's trouble brewing in Hogwarts. They've got people camping in the Room of Requirement apparently."

I tried to imagine Dumbledore's Army—Neville, Ginny, Luna and Seamus especially—sleeping in little camping bags on the floor. It was a disturbing thought.

"You have to go back and tell them that I'm coming and that this time there'll be a real battle, not just training." Said Harry.

"Prepare how?" I wondered. "How do you prepare for what's about to come?" I made the water that clung to me move away and create of column of water, which headed back into the sea.

"Well you can at least get some sort of protection around Hogwarts." Ron suggested.

"It won't hold but we'll try."

I nodded in agreement. "We need to get members of the order in as well."

"I don't want people to get hurt, I don't want more people to get killed."

"I'm sorry Harry but this has gone way beyond the point of people caring whether or not you want them to fight."

"Yeah," I said sadly, "we're fighting until the end."

_Ellie POV_

We slipped into the school using the secret entrance in Honeydukes, luckily it hadn't been sealed. We were walking around on our way to the Room of Requirement when I bumped into my sister Riley.

She tilted her head to the side with a mischievous smile. "Well would you look what the cat dragged."

To be honest I should have seen that coming—we had after all acquired the Marauders Map from Harry.

"Riley what are you doing up?" It was after hours and all students should have been in bed.

"Oh I sleep walk or is the term dream walk, I forget."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, nothing at all sis."

"Right, so you try to kill us and now you just want to have a leisurely chat?" Charlotte asked.

"Well we never got the chance to be friends before now."

Charlotte narrowed her eyes. "You must be loving the fact that this place is overrun by Death Eaters."

She shrugged. "It has its ups and downs."

"So what you're going to hand us over to those idiots."

She beamed at Charlotte. "No I think I'd rather wait and watch everything you love crash and burn."

I raised both eyebrows. "Love you too, Riley."

Riley grinned darkly and walked away.

"Lets go before Filch sniffs us out." I sighed.

"Wait, wait tell us again."

"Yeah explain slowly this time."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and launched into another story of our adventures. The first and second years had been stuck inside the Room of Requirement for so long that any news from the outside world was amazing to them. They kept asking if we'd seen their parents or their brothers or their sisters. Once or twice they would ask about Harry and all we were able to say was that he was coming, that he would be back soon. The whole situation reminded me of being four again and asking my mum when dad would be home.

_God, Harry come back soon. _

_Freya POV_

I couldn't talk to my sister, not after what I had seen. It was too hard, too painful to know what would become of her before this week was out. I hated my own abilities, my own strengths more than I hated that guy who kept talking to me in Potions.

I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes again, hoping that I would see something different. This time when I entered the dream world I was in a completely new mind. My thoughts didn't function well in someone else's dream. It would always be easier living in the dream of family or close friends like, Charlotte and Ellie.

I tried to take in what I was seeing and feeling. _Male. Calculating. Plan. Death. Katie. Death. Bell. Death. Falling. Love. Pain. Death. _

I gasped and then choked and then collapsed onto the ground.

"Guys she's at it again." Neville was there beside me and that was _not_ helping my breathing.

"Freya, are you ok?" Charlotte was just behind Neville.

I could more feel their locations rather than see them.

"Just speak to her calmly and ask her what she saw." Ellie said.

"A murder." I gasped. "I saw a murder."

**Oooh, who's dying...I think you can guess. Anyway sorry for springing another character on you but it was just easier to explain the whole situation that way. Don't worry, you don't really need to memorise that name or anything.**

**So for now...**

**Subscribe and Review! And look at the links on my profile for all things FOF related.**

**Ella Bells**


	21. If only Rita Skeeter was here

**Heyy! Chapter 21! Sorry writer's block but don't worry I am back on track. **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's.**

**~Chapter 21. If only Rita Skeeter was here…~ **

_Charlotte POV_

"Who's murder?"

"You know the rules, Colin, when it comes to death she can't tell us anything." Neville scolded.

"In any case I don't know much about the murder anyway. It was a dream walk not a vision so no dates, no times, no details." Freya leaned back and rested her head on her pillow.

"Go to sleep Freya and _just_ to sleep this time." I warned.

Freya closed her eyes and smiled. "Sweet dreams, sis."

_Ellie POV_

The next day was calm and peaceful and so was the next and the one after that, but still no sign of Harry until—

"Harry he's coming!" Freya burst into the room her eyes bloodshot and long hair sticking out at odd angles.

"Yeah so people keep saying." Seamus sighed.

"No he's coming tomorrow. He'll land in Hogsmead with Ron and Hermione but for some reason we're all sad."

"Maybe it's because we're about to fight?" Lavender suggested.

Freya obviously disagreed but she was a nice girl so she nodded. "Yeah…maybe…"

"Well if Harry's coming back then plans need to be finalised." I said.

"And the other's need to be contacted." Neville added.

"Ok, we'll checklist. Ellie, the map please."

I clicked my fingers and a smoky but detailed map of Hogwarts appeared on the table.

We went through all sorts of things—which defence lines to use, where to set up traps, when to start the offence.

Charlotte was in her element, battle strategies and fighting and so was I. The thrill of conflict, that's what we lived for. After love and friends, that was our soul purpose, what we were good at, fighting.

We planned, checked and double-checked until early in the morning. Then we slept through breakfast. By the time anyone was awake it was too late.

"Its Katie. He's pushing Katie from a Quidditch stand."

All talking in the room stopped as Leanne, Katie's best friend, walked in, tears in her eyes.

"Who?" Lavender asked.

"Her boyfriend." Charlotte spoke up.

I turned to her. "What?"

"Katie's boyfriend, our good friend Organa." She said bitterly.

"Well don't just stand there, go reason with him, help her!"

"You've got five minutes." Freya, who'd been sitting there quietly suddenly moved from her position in the corner.

"Freya!" Charlotte said shocked. "The rules."

She got up and moved towards us looking a lot better than before. Her blue-grey eyes, her dark brown hair, her petite figure—everything about her looked healthy.

"I can take a punishment." Right on clue she doubled up in pain. "Four minutes." She said through gritted teeth.

I wasn't aware of which forces kept Seers in order. All I knew was if a Seer saw death then they would be punished if they spoke any details. I wasn't worrying about that though. Freya was in pain because she wanted to help us and I wasn't going to let her face that pain for nothing.

"Come on." I grabbed Charlotte's wrist and together we both ran for the Quidditch pitch.

By the time we got there we knew it was too late. Katie and her boyfriend were at the top of one of the Quidditch stand wrestling and screaming. Before Charlotte could even yell at him, Josh Organa had twisted Katie around so that she was facing him. I tried for a flame but I knew without trying that from that distance I would kill them both.

All we could do was stare as the Hufflepuff headboy moved Katie towards the edge of the stand and whilst holding her arms he advanced forwards. He moved his hands to her hair and leaned in so that his face was close enough he could kiss her. He whispered something incomprehensible and then—as if in slow motion—he pushed her.

Its not like I hadn't seen pain and betrayal before, like I hadn't seen death before but this was different. It was cold-blooded murder. The first murder. The battle had truly begun, the truth was out and all hell was going to break loose.

I wished that George was standing beside me—he was the only person I didn't have to be strong for. Sure Charlotte wasn't exactly faint-hearted or fragile in any way but that didn't mean I wanted to break down in tears in front of her, that wouldn't have been fair. She took my hand and squeezed.

"It'll be alright." She said.

"Not for Katie." I muttered.

"No. Not for Katie."

"Hey!"

Black hair flying and grey eyes wild with anger, my sister Riley stormed towards us.

"Riley, I'm not in the mood for this." I sighed—another second with her would break me.

"Neither am I but big sis and I mean big—is she putting on weight?" Riley shook herself. "Anyway, Ivy's here and she wants to talk."

I wanted to protest but I didn't bother. I said a quick apology to Charlotte and left.

There was something disturbing about being in the same room as both Ivy and Riley, after all we hadn't actually been in a room together since I was thirteen. It wasn't as if we all ever spoke at school, we only dealt with each other in twos.

So obviously it was only seconds before we launched into a full scale argument about everything. Me leaving, Riley being a Death Eater, Ivy being pregnant—everything was mentioned. If Rita Skeeter had walked past that empty classroom, she would've had all the information she'd ever need to write a book on us.

I still didn't know why Ivy wanted to talk to us. She didn't need the stress, she was about three months pregnant and starting to show.

"You started this." Riley yelled.

"And I'm finishing it." Ivy yelled back, then in a calmer voice she added, "I've never been the perfect sister. I've never been there when you've needed me the most but I'm here now and that's better than nothing. Usually I wouldn't but today I'm playing the big sister card and telling both of you that you need to kiss and make up. This has happened before remember? The Corems and the Diamontes were one family and all it took to separate us was one sisterly brawl. It's not going to happen again, I won't let it. I want to save our family before its too late."

We both looked at her and for a moment everything seemed all right but Riley had to spoil it all—she always had to spoil it all.

"You know what I think? I think you're scared of losing Ellie."

"What?" I glared at her.

"It's only the truth and everyone knows it. You weren't made to love and neither was I. We were made for power."

I shook my head at her. "Shut up. Stop talking."

"You know its true."

"Riley—" Ivy started but Riley put up a hand to stop her.

"You're a solitary girl, a solo traveller, a lone wolf. He said that to you didn't he, Uncle Timothy told you that when you were younger."

A cold feeling spread through me. "He didn't, he wouldn't."

"He did and you know it. You're better off without your boyfriend. You seriously think that you're going to get married, have kids and live the perfect life. You're not even worthy of him."

I stepped back feeling like someone had punched me in the gut.

"Ellie, she's messing with you, come back." Ivy called after me but I wasn't listening.

I ran down the corridor with the deepest feeling of coldness seeping through my veins and for a girl of fire, that was bad.

**Oooh bad times with the Corem sisters. Anyway the battle is coming so the chapters will probably be longer. And don't worry about the Organa character, he probably won't be mentioned again for a while.**

**In the meantime though, Subscribe and Review!**

**Also the FOF links are up on my page and I've just added Freya Ryder to the list so take a look.**

**Ella Bells xx**


	22. Time for tea and biscuits?

**Ok this is a long one and thats why it took so long. Here it is chapter 22 and the battle is about to begin!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's.**

**~Chapter 22. Time for tea and biscuits?~**

_Charlotte POV_

"Look who it is!" Neville yelled.

"HARRY!" There was an almighty roar as people yelled for Harry, Ron and Hermione.

I didn't smile—I wasn't in the mood. I didn't bother listening to the various shouts of joy and questions of concern.

"Hey Charlotte!"

My heart skipped a beat as I turned to the direction of the sound. Despite my bad mood I did feel a little better at the sight of him.

"Fred." I ran over and engulfed him in a big hug.

More people had appeared in the room, coming through the tunnel. Dean, Luna, Ginny, Fred, George, Scar and Flis had all come to help.

I knew that George would immediately notice Ellie's disappearance but I didn't want to say anything. Luckily Scar came to my aid.

"Hey Charlotte, so glad you didn't get yourself killed."

"Umm thanks, I think?" I said slowly.

"Ellie here?"

"Yeah, she's just looking for other Ravenclaws, rounding them up."

For once I was glad that I was good at lying. I wasn't sure I had George hooked but I just needed to keep him satisfied until I could talk to him alone.

"I hate to interrupt this cosy little reunion but you don't have long. Everyone knows that Harry's back. Snape knows, the Carrows know and it's not long before Snape will call the whole school into the Great Hall to find out who's hiding Harry. It's the opportunity we've been waiting for."

The door faded into nothing as Freya entered the room. She wound her way to the centre table.

"Sure you didn't get caught?" Seamus checked.

She rolled her eyes. "I never get caught."

She dumped her bag on the table and began to take things out of it—tea, coffee, pumpkin juice, butterbeer, biscuits, cake—I wasn't quite sure where she'd stolen it all from.

She poured herself some butterbeer and picked up a biscuit before settling in her usual spot in the corner.

She shrugged. "Hey, I'm not the one who has things to find."

"Oh, you're looking for something Harry?" Luna inquired.

Harry shifted uncomfortably but it was probably just Freya. She tended to do that to people who didn't know she was a Seer.

"Yeah we're looking for something related to Ravenclaw, an item."

All eyes swivelled to Cho, Michael and Padma but Luna surprised us by speaking up.

"You mean like the Diadem."

"Maybe, do you know where I can find it."

Before Luna could answer his question, Cho cut in. "It's the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. Nobody knows where it is."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Nobody except Helena Ravenclaw. You know, the Grey Lady."

_Ellie POV_

I ran into the bathroom and slid down the wall onto the floor. I put my head in my knees and let my hair fall over my shoulders. There had been few other times in my life when I had felt that hopeless, that depressed, that useless.

Did George need someone like me in his life? Was I that dangerous, that powerful that I had to stay away from him? Would my life be better if I lived separate from the world? Would everyone else's be better? All those questions ran through my head and I started to believe that my sister was right.

Sure I knew better than to trust Riley but she'd only voiced things that I thought about myself. I'd thought about leaving for ages. I'd thought about running away but every time I'd made up my mind, Fred or George or Charlotte would change it.

Charlotte of all people understood that I was a flight risk and she'd always step in before I could do something stupid. I was glad that I had her, she really was my partner in crime. But not even Charlotte could make me feel better about what my sister had said, nobody could.

"Well its about time."

I lifted my head and looked at the person in front of me. She had white blonde hair and eyes like the sky. She was tall and looked a little older than me, probably the same age as Fred, George and Ivy.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Emephile Korakov and you are Ellie Corem right?"

"Yeah and I'm not really in a mood to talk right now."

"No you wouldn't be. I wouldn't be if my sister was like that. She's wrong though—you were meant to love and have friends. In fact it was going well until your family got involved."

I stretched my legs out in front of me and leaned my head back. "Keep talking."

"Well when I was younger you and my sister were best friends and that made your family super mad. You had power and friends, you were only supposed to have one or the other so as a punishment they took both."

My head started spinning the way it did when I used too much fire. It was as if I was trying to remember something that I had locked away from me for years. Guilt. The reason I was so afraid of hurting people.

"You can't remember can you? Your own subconscious mind stops you from giving out too much power because that's the part where they stored the memory."

"I killed someone." I said. "I killed someone close to me."

"Wrong." She walked over and sat next to me. "They framed it as a murder. They killed my sister and blamed you. They got your own cousin to plant the memory so that every time you attempted to produce an amazing amount of fire, you would remember the guilt of that moment."

"I'm so sorry."

"It was your family not you."

"I feel responsible."

"Anyway your uncle set up training sessions to try and keep you using as little power as possible."

I clenched my fists in anger. "He said it was to concentrate my power. I always thought that he was someone I could trust."

"You don't trust your family—any of them. You wanted to trust him because he was the most like you but you're not like any of them."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I investigate things. That's what I'm good at."

"Then you know how to get my powers back."

"I can remove the memory. You'll remember my sister and remember that she died. You'll remember this conversation so you'll be able to form your own conclusion."

She pressed her hands against my temples and closed her eyes. She put her forehead against mine and she was so close I could feel her cool breath on my face.

At first I thought it wasn't working but then my skin started to feel hot, feverish and my insides burned. My throat was dry, my eyes stung and my head pounded. I was sure the fire was going to kill me, I was going to die and then—

"Fire." She whispered.

She moved back a patted the flames out of her hair. I screamed—in pain or joy, I wasn't sure—and if you looked into my eyes you would see actual people dancing in the flames.

_Charlotte POV_

"Ok so how long does it take to round up a group of Ravenclaws. Surely they're all in their common room by now."

So I was a really good liar but I wasn't about to lie to Fred when the world's greatest battle was about to begin.

"About that…"

George stopped walking. "Where is she?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" He said hysterically.

"How can you not know?"

I glared at Fred. "Hey!"

"Um…I mean…when did you last see Ellie?"

"At around lunch—she had to go off and speak to Ivy and Riley."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Both of them?"

"At the same time?"

"Look she'll probably meet us in the Great Hall."

We continued walking but stopped outside. I was to go inside while Fred and George would wait for the rest of the order.

"I'll see you inside and hey, I'm happy your alive." I smiled.

As I walked in and joined my fellow Slytherins my mind was far off. I vaguely remembered certain things like the sacking of Severus Snape and the order walking in and Harry appearing to everyone. Really though all I could think about was the approaching battle and what that meant for us, all of us.

"Those of you who are underage must leave immediately and those of you who are of age and want to fight for Hogwarts are permitted to stay. Those who are staying go to a station, a passage and stay in pairs at least." She raised her voice. "For Hogwarts." She cried.

"For Hogwarts." The Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors cheered back.

And then everyone filed out. Several of students who weren't DA members stopped to ask me where they were needed so I sent the smart ones to the defence lines, the healers and weak fighters to Madam Pomfrey and the strong ones to the offence line. Even a few Slytherins approached me, looking slightly ashamed but happy to help all the same.

Then I spotted Riley and yelled to get her attention.

"Well if it isn't aqua girl and the freaks of nature." She sneered as Fred, George and I walked over.

"Wow do you suffer from some form of multiple personality disorder?" I said, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah it sorta runs in the family."

"What did you say to Ellie?"

"You can read minds can't you Charlotte? Well read mine."

She spoke like a child who always got what they wanted, a child who knew that they had the world wrapped around their little finger. I did what she wanted though and entered her mind. Everything was blocked to me except her most recent conversation with her sisters. I backed out of her mind—I had seen enough.

I slapped her around the face and then pressed my wand to her throat.

"Ellie cuts you slack because she doesn't want to hurt you, because she thinks that there is some good left in you but I know the truth. I know how you manipulate people."

"Your just scared because you know Ellie is a flight risk. Look how well she's manipulated you."

I pressed my wand deeper, letting all my anger go.

Fred placed a hand on my shoulder. "Charlotte lets go. She's toying with you. Lets just find Ellie ourselves."

I moved my wand away. "Just because Ellie cuts you slack doesn't mean I will."

"Charlotte." Fred warned.

I turned away but then at the last minute I couldn't stop myself. I whirled around and punched Riley in the face, satisfied with the crunching sound that resulted.

I turned again and walked away with Fred and George hot on my heels.

"Was that necessary?"

I smiled darkly. "No but it was for good measure."

**I thought you needed to see that side to Charlotte, the side that got her into Slytherin.**

**Until the next time...Subscribe and Review!**

**Ella Bells xx **


	23. Death isn't so glamorous

**So it is here, doomsday has begun. It's chapter 23 and everyone must start fighting for their lives.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's.**

**~Chapter 23. Death isn't so glamorous~**

_Charlotte POV_

"Damn it Ellie show up already." I grumbled under my breath.

"Ok we have to go through this systematically."

I almost choked at Fred's comment. "Did you just say we have to do something systematically?"

"I can be clever too!" Fred beamed at me.

"So what, we just walk around saying, if I were an Ellie where would I go?" I said sarcastically.

"That is by far the stupidest thing I have heard you say all year."

We all turned around to see Ellie standing behind us, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. I noticed something different about her as she walked towards us. Her hair had more gold in it and gold scars shaped like fireworks curled past her ears and down her neck. That wasn't it though, it was her eyes and I knew George noticed it too. Her eyes had silhouettes of people dancing around flames.

"Where the hell have you been?" I said, giving her a hug.

"Long story." She said, breaking away from me and receiving a hug from George.

"And I don't get a hug." Fred joked.

She rolled her eyes but hugged him anyway.

"Are you coming down with something?" He asked.

"Yeah like a fever." George frowned.

It was odd that I didn't feel anything, I think it was because my water powers stopped me from feeling any form of extreme heat.

"I'm just…adjusting."

"You got all your powers back." I said with sudden realisation.

She smiled wide. "Hell yeah."

"How?"

"Really long story." She paused like she'd just remembered something. "Hey do you know if Ivy went home?"

"Umm yeah she did. Is she alright? She looked a bit peaky."

"She's fine, she's just pregnant."

I almost choked again and this time I wasn't alone but before I could say anything, the ground shook.

"They're in."

Ellie's eyes glazed over as she concentrated on where the Death Eaters were, how close.

"The first defences have kicked in, it'll be a good five minutes before they get inside Hogwarts itself."

"That makes me feel so much better." I muttered.

George sighed. "Well I guess we'd better go."

We separated to spend a few moments alone with our partners.

Fred took my hand and then took out his wand. He made the silver burns on my hand twirl around my finger like an engagement ring.

"What do you think?"

I examined my hand. "Is this a ring?"

"Yeah I know its not exactly romantic but I love you and I want everyone else to know I love you."

I leaned up and kissed him. "I don't care about romance." I said between kisses.

"I promise I'll plan a really extravagant proposal after this battle and give you a proper ring."

"I don't care if I'm getting married in a burning building or in a rundown estate with a leaf on my finger, I'm marrying you."

I kissed him again trying to channel everything I felt, everything I wished and hoped into that one kiss.

_Ellie POV_

Usually, I tried to steer well clear of my boyfriend's brother and my best friend making out in the shadows but there wasn't anywhere else I go and looking at them made my insides feel fuzzy.

I snapped back into focus. "So what's going on with them?" George asked.

I gaped at him, pretending to be offended. "I don't pry into the thoughts of my friends."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Ok, I think they were mentioning marriage."

"Before a huge battle?"

"Yeah well they've never been normal."

He grinned at me. "You're one to talk."

There was a pause and even though I had pulled myself together, I still thought about Riley and all my darkest fears.

"My eyes," I said, "do they scare you?"

George smiled like I had asked the most stupid question. "No, they're beautiful. Like right now, you have two people in each eye looking at each other from across a bonfire."

"There's no way you can see in that much detail."

"Really, you'd be amazed."

I smiled, sadly. If I left I would miss that, the way he was so sure of everything, the way he made me feel so sure of everything.

"Look, whatever happens I love you, ok. Whatever happens from now isn't your fault and it never will be. So promise me you'll live your life no matter what ok?"

"Ellie what are you—"

"Just promise." I said, tears starting to fall down my cheeks.

He looked me directly in the eye and it felt like he was looking into my soul, trying to understand what I was feeling. In the end he just pulled me close to him and whispered, "I promise."

And then the ground shook again and I knew that we had only a minute left. I kissed George and then we walked over to Charlotte and Fred. We all hugged each other tight.

"For Hogwarts." They all yelled.

"For home." I whispered at the end.

_Charlotte POV_

I was the better dueller but Ellie was an all round fighter so imaginably we were both awesome when it came to battling Death Eaters. I got so into the fight that the worry I felt for Fred and George and my sister started to fade. Wand flicking, swirling, attacking and protecting, we both became blurs of water and fire, occasionally bumping into one another and collapsing in a heap of steam and laughter.

We flitted to wherever we were needed and replaced those too exhausted to fight. I felt so powerful, so graceful and strangely glamorous as I fought off the Death Eaters, but then I saw the fallen. I watched those who couldn't fight anymore, fall lifelessly to the ground and as I ran I almost tripped on the bodies. Death was all around me and death wasn't so glamorous.

I had only seen that sort of carnage in books about muggle wars. Maybe I was naïve to think it was an easy victory, that good would thwart evil and all would be well. And I guess in that moment I accepted that by the end of the night, four would become three.

_Ellie POV_

"Stupefy." I yelled over my shoulder.

The witch stumbled back and fell into the path of one of her fellow Death Eaters' killing curse. She dropped to the ground dead and I only felt a moment of remorse before running down the corridors to rejoin Charlotte.  
>We had somehow got separated in the mess of battle but I had located her again and she was with Fred, George and Percy. Thankfully they were all ok.<p>

Fred and Percy were duelling one Death Eater, George and Charlotte another. It was all kind of cosy and peaceful. Then I noticed a stray Death Eater but I kicked him in the temple and he fell down instantly.

"I'm so glad you're back, I was worried about you. Where did you go?" Charlotte asked, turning her head to check on Fred who seemed to be joking with Percy about something.

"I could ask you the same question." I said.

Then I frowned, just noticing that there was a wall running behind Fred and the person behind it.

"What?" George asked slowly, picking up on my strange behaviour.

From that point everything happened so fast. That phrase always sounds so cliché until the moment it happens to you, until the moment you watch a person you love die.

"Look out!" I screamed as Percy leaped behind a pillar, forgetting to take his brother with him.

Realisation dawned on Charlotte and she shrieked and ran towards her boyfriend at speed, knocking him out of the way and taking the fall blow of the collapsing wall. Carried forward by shock, fear and unadulterated anger, I moved the bricks away from Charlotte and checked her over. I lifted my head in time to see a masked witch raise her wand.

"Avadakedavra."

I felt two strong hands pull me behind him and out of harms way. The curse hit him and he fell. I cried out and I felt anger bubble in my veins. A small fire started, destroying the rest of the wall, not that I cared, George was dead. Then I opened my eyes that I hadn't realised were squeezed shut and looked at the fallen body. It wasn't George's body. It was Fred's. I only cried harder.

**Noooo! I cried whilst writing this it was so sad. Fred's dead :'( NOOOOOOOOOO! Anyway I'm sorry this chapter is so choppy. **

**SUBSCRIBE and REVIEW!**

**Ella Bells xx**


	24. My life is an anticlimax

**Ok this is my longest chapter ever but it was co-written with my lovely friend Charlotte, who you guys know as Four Tailed Fox. So as a thankyou can you please read her stuff and reveiw it. THANKS and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's.**

**~Chapter 24. My life is an anticlimax~**

_Charlotte POV_

My head was throbbing and the sleeve of my right arm was drenched in blood but that was all. I was alive and that's what mattered. Barely moving at all, I ripped a chunk of my shirt and used it to cover the massive cut on my arm.

I heard sobbing and I looked up from where I laid. Percy, Ellie and George were huddled around a body. I saw a Death Eater raise their wand at my friends.

"Stupefy!" I yelled and the wizard fell backwards. It was Rookwood, a Death Eater, the one who made the wall fall.

I ran and dropped down next to Ellie. My breath got caught in my throat as I saw messy red hair and a faint smile. I choked down on a sob and shuffled closer.

"Fred?" I asked gently, grabbing the collar of his shirt I roughly shook him. "Fred, wake up! It's okay! You're okay," I murmured; I could hear the strain and anger in my voice as Ellie began to pull me away from the body.

"Come on Charlotte," she cried, tears running down her face.

"No!" I spat and wrenched myself free, covering Fred with my body, clinging to him. This was all just a dream. He couldn't be dead. It was such a stupid thought.

George looked up at me, tears in his eyes and put a hand lightly on my shoulder. I met his eyes and he nodded. An unspoken command led us both to grab Fred and lift him so he was propped up between us. We carried him down the Grand Stairs, Ellie in front, making a clear path to the Great Hall.

When we got there, we placed him down on a stretcher as more tears came. Ellie hugged George as he sobbed and I knelt by Fred's side.

I stroked his forehead and smiled sadly. I kissed him lightly on his parted lips and I mildly tasted firewhiskey. I surprised myself how calm I was as I got to my feet. My face was an emotionless mask, yet tears still ran down my face. I grabbed my wand from my robe pocket and stared at Ellie and George.

They were holding each other and crying into each other's shoulders. They still had each other thankfully. I didn't know how I would cope if I lost them too. They were lucky, both alive and still together. I glanced back at the body and smiled softly.

"Bye Freddie, I love you," I whispered, before running out of the hall and running to the nearest Death Eater. I duelled anyone who got near me. Anger and pain filled me with the strength I needed as I passed through the enemy without an ounce of remorse.

I remembered when I duelled in the DA.

"_Wands at the ready," Harry commanded. The warm heat of the fire behind gave me courage. It filled me with warmth and determination. I saw Fred smirking at me as he stood by the glass door of the Room of Requirement._

"_I'm not going easy on you," I said and there was collective laughter amongst the people. _

_Fred just shrugged and stood ready._

"_One. Two. Three," Harry said._

"Incarcerous_!" Fred yelled and I dodged the ropes that flew towards me, before they fell into the fire behind me._

_I smiled evilly back as he opened his mouth to utter another spell._

"Langlock_!" I cried and Fred stopped in his tracks. I saw his tongue shoot to the roof of his mouth, leaving him unable to speak. He looked furious, but I wasn't finished quite yet. "_Levicorpus_!"_

_An unseen force lifted Fred up by the ankle and he dangled in the air. The DA members cheered and handed over sickles and nuts in the bets they had made. I smirked and muttered the counter curse, before walking away._

"Stupefy_!" I heard Fred yell and I was thrown to the ground. Everyone laughed and I heard money being handed back to their owners. I laid; stunned on the floor and suddenly, Fred was standing over me grinning._

_He offered his hand to me and I grasped it tightly as he pulled me to my feet. I smiled as he lightly pressed his lips to mine and there was cat-calling amongst the DA members. We pulled away and smirked as the next people took their places._

"_Charlotte," Harry said and I turned to see him next to me, "Nice job. Not many people could take down a seventh year. You're probably one of the best duellists I know. You're up there at the top with dangerous people."_

_I didn't need him to tell me who. Voldemort. Dumbledore. And others he had been forced to duel. I put a smile on my face and patted him on the shoulder._

"_Thanks Harry," I replied and he turned to start the next duel._

I snarled as I floored Rookwood and pressed my wand to his throat. I stopped short as I felt an unforgivable curse bubble up on my tongue. I wasn't a killer, but this was the man that had played a part in Fred's death. I let him go and moved away, with my back facing him.

"Charlotte! Behind you!" I heard Percy yell. I spun around to see green light flying towards me.

I threw myself behind a pillar and it crumbled on top of me. My back took the brunt of the rocks falling; I stopped myself from jumping to my feet and killing the man. I was a Slytherin and that meant I was sly and cunning. I heard him approach and lay as still as possible. When he was above me, I leapt to my feet, water propelling me upwards as I screamed the killing curse. He fell to the floor, unmoving. Several people stopped and stared as I moved onto my next victim.

I was death and destruction. Water and curses. And after that duel with Rookwood, I never turned my back on my enemy until they were dead.

_Ellie POV_

"Charlotte."

I only whispered her name but I knew she could hear me clear enough over the raging battle. She faced me, red-eyed and puffy cheeked and seemed to take a minute to remember that I was a good person. She just shook her head and carried on fighting.

"She needs space Ellie." George said gently.

I ignored him and shot a tongue of flame at Charlotte as a warning.

"Stop." I said.

She turned to me and stared with those dark eyes of hers.

"Stop." I said again and this time she walked to me and hugged me tight.

"Fred." She choked.

I squeezed her and smoothed her hair. "I know."

"He can't be dead. I don't want him to be dead."

I held her by the shoulders at arms length and fixed her with my most serious glare. "Nobody does Charlotte but grieving is the worst thing you could do in a battle—it'll get you killed too. If you can get your emotions in check then you can carry on fighting, if you can't then you go with George and wait with everyone else."

I didn't like being so blunt with Charlotte but I knew she'd understand that it was for her own good. We'd made an agreement years ago that if one of us lost our head the other one would snap them out of it.

Voldemort had decided that everyone was allowed one hour to honour the dead and treat the wounded. However Freya had foreseen that some of the Death Eaters would defy Voldemort and fly over the Hogwarts and try to raise it to the ground. Being the best flyers, Charlotte and I had put ourselves us forward for stopping them and now this moment was only minutes away.

Charlotte shook herself and although her eyes were bloodshot she looked stronger.

"I'm with you Ellie. Partners in crime, until the end."

After summoning our brooms and running outside, we were in the sky. I didn't feel anything, my body was pressed so close against my broom that I had become it. It was the broom that I had received from my dad back when we resembled something like a family and it was the only broom in my collection of four that I actually flew with.

There were six Death Eaters to face, easy really because I could flick fire at them no problem, but with horror I realized they were multiplying by the minute. Twelve, then twenty-four, then forty-eight. If I had less pride I would have screamed—Charlotte did scream.

"What the hell do we do?"

Too much fire would destroy Hogwarts and too much water would completely drown the people below.

"We have to work together. You go round one side with water and I'll go round the other with fire. The steam should be thick enough for us both to manipulate and we'll chuck them off their brooms with it."

Charlotte nodded. "Good plan. Wish me luck."

She sped off round the left side with water jetting out behind her and I zoomed off around the other making a wall of fire as I went. Then, both sharing the thought we made a dome above them, fire and water and as soon as the two connected there was a hissing sound.

I underestimated how much steam there would be and I found myself blind and almost went spiraling into the night. Luckily Charlotte managed to move the steam away from me so I could see again. I felt for the steam on my side and found it was just like moving fire, only my insides didn't feel so feverish.

It took us forever to topple 192 Death Eaters off their brooms but finally we did it and when we came down to the ground we heard something that sounded like cheers of victory. At fist I thought it was for us but then I connected with Freya's mind and I realized it was Harry. He'd killed Voldemort, he'd killed the Dark Lord and we had won.

_Harry POV_

I didn't take any pleasure in my actions. I had killed Voldemort but after everything that had happened, everything we'd lost, it felt like a hollow victory. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, story of my life. Everything had been building up to the moment when Harry Potter, the boy who lived became Harry Potter, boy-hero. And yet when the moment came it all felt so pointless. One big anticlimax, my life, was an anticlimax.

I tried to tell myself that I had been born for a reason. I tried to tell myself that if I didn't exist, Ellie, Charlotte, Ron, Hermione and everyone else would still be fighting for their freedom. It didn't make me feel better though.

Ellie sat next to me, as far away from the dead warriors as possible, and told me about how things happened for a reason, how events in your life shaped you as a person. I was pretty sure that at points she was talking about herself but her voice was easy to listen to and she was a girl with experience when it came to death.

"Look on the bright side Harry. You have amazing friends, a girl that you love and your family, the ones who are alive and the ones who aren't, will always be with you. Always."

And with those words echoing in my head, I leaned back and let the months of stress and tiredness catch up on me.

**Wow, feels so good to know that I have finished the battle scene and still want to write more! Ok so chapter 25 is the last chapter, what will happen, only I know. **

**Subscribe and Review! Also I am taking suggestions for funeral songs so either review or PM me.**

**Ella Bells xx**


	25. We cry manly tears

**My final chapter! Thankyou so much for waiting and I apologise for the insane amount of time it took to write but I hope you'll agree that it's a good one. By the way its the same day from different points of view.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OC's.**

**~Chapter 25. We cry manly tears~**

_Freya POV_

I held Charlotte's hand as we walked towards the cemetery not too far from the Burrow. I was well past the age of needing my older sister to hold my hand but it felt comforting to know she was there.

"You saw this coming." She said quietly.

It wasn't really a question but I answered anyway. "Yes."

She didn't say anything for a few moments, staring ahead to the crowd that was gathering.

"Was it always going to be him?"

"No, not always."

"Did we ever come close...you know...to us all surviving."

I didn't answer her. "Do you hate me, for not telling you?"

She looked at me then, really looked and for the first time in the past few weeks she smiled.

"I could never hate you for the powers you have. We all have burdens to carry. We think because we have magic nothing bad can ever touch us but its lies, Freya. After all, we're still human."

_George POV_

I saw Ivy before I saw Ellie. Sunglasses covered her eyes but I could see the tears streaking down her face. I doubted any of this was doing her pregnancy any favours—it was the fourth funeral she'd attended for those who died in the battle.

"You look terrible." I said.

"Sorry about the glasses, I didn't want to wear them but, you know."

"Well if anyone tries to pick a fight, redirect them to me alright?"

She paused for a few moments and then said, "It'll be ok. I don't know how, I don't know when but I just know it'll be ok."

Deep down I believed her, deep down I knew that it would be ok again but all I could think about was the fact that Fred was dead. There was no happily ever after for him, no 'it will all work out in the end', no dream wedding or perfect family. For Fred, it was all over and him being my twin, it was all over for me too.

"Yeah, it'll be ok…eventually."

I gave her a hug and said I'd meet her inside.

"Oh, Ivy gets a hug and I get what exactly."

Ellie had a smile on her face but it didn't look right, it was a little shaky and didn't quite meet her eyes, which were like the last embers of a flame. I gave her a hug and felt the warmth seep into me, making me feel a little better.

"Don't forget that I love you."

"That's the second time you've implied—"

"We should go in." Charlotte said rather abruptly.

Ellie gripped my hand and we walked in behind Charlotte. The entire church was full—everyone there being, friends, family and classmates. The three of us sat in the front seats with the rest of my relatives and Ellie and Charlotte sat on either side of me.

There were prayers and magical blessings and then the speeches. I was the first to go up with my tribute to Fred.

"Words can't really describe Fred, people who knew him well can't really sum him up with words or actions so I won't talk for long. Fred will always be my brother, my twin and my best friend, no matter where he is. Every challenge, every adventure and every battle he fought alongside me until the end. He was everything I am and everything I wanted to be. His life was exciting and mischievous and amazing and I'm sure wherever he is now, his experiences will be just the same. So think of your fondest memory of Fred and remember him like that, happy."

I stepped down and Charlotte and Ellie said their own words. Then Flis started strumming her guitar and sang Run. I let the words flow around me and comfort me, barely noticing that everyone was walking outside.

Charlotte walked back over to Ellie and I after looking closing the coffin.

"You're so calm." She said to Ellie as we walked outside.

"It's a Corem thing. We don't think of death the same way as other people, we believe that it's a continuous stream, a continuous never ending circle. If Ivy wasn't pregnant she wouldn't be so emotional, its just one of those things that rub off in the blood."

"Surprisingly optimistic for your lot." I smiled.

"Yes. Surprisingly."

_Slower, slower, we don't have time for that, I just want to find an easier way, to get out of our little heads. _

_Charlotte POV_

I left Freya with Mrs Weasley, who gave us both hugs before rushing off with Freya close behind. Ellie leaned against the rough iron gates of the church and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Never thought I'd get so much wear out of this dress." She muttered.

"Never thought I'd even wear this dress."

She fiddled with the folds of her dress. It was black lace on top and sequins at the bottom, she wore matching lace tights and black ankle boots.

We talked for a few minutes before I brought up a rather touchy subject for Ellie.

"You spoken to Flis?" I asked.

"Not yet."

"Do you think you ever will?"

A little extra heat trickled from her body. "I don't know, I really don't. I don't know a lot of things right now."

"Its because of Fred isn't it. If he wasn't—if he hadn't—if he was still—"

"Its not just because of Fred, it could've been anyone. It's the pressure of everything associated with staying and Charlotte, I'm not that girl. I _can't_ be that girl. I don't want to get married and have a family and live in a perfect little house. I'm not that girl."

"You _need_ to talk to George, before you leave."

"I'm not leaving forever Charlotte. I just need to clear my head, sort my life out."

"So then you'll tell George?"

Ellie looked away and her gaze flickered over to where her sister, Ivy, stood with George.

"Speak of the handsome devil…" She smiled, walking away.

"If you wanted to know how a person could be reckless yet caring and cruel yet loving then all you had to do was look at Fred. Most of you here knew Fred as a friend, a relative or a classmate but you didn't know him as well as he knew you. Every prank, every joke, every trick, was meticulously planned and tailored to fit its victim. Every idea, though it seemed random and irrelevant, had a meaning and a purpose. He was so inspiring, so brilliant in everything he did that he made me want to be the same. There will never be anyone like him and his time here was too short but I will always love him and you will always love him. And he will always, always be alive in ours hearts."

I closed my eyes against the tears as I sat back down and Ellie went up to speak. When she was finished we went and said our final goodbyes to Fred.

I touched my fingers to my lips and pressed them onto his. "Goodbye Fred, sleep tight."

_Have heart my dear, we're bound to be afraid, even if it's just for a few days, making up for all this mess_.

I laid my bouquet of flowers on his grave and filled all the little potted plants with water. I stepped back and allowed everyone else to do their thing. A few minutes later the congregation dispersed and only George, Ellie and I remained.

We talked for a while with George and I standing side by side and Ellie gazing off into the distance.

"I think I'm going to go traveling, just for a year."

George sighed. "Don't feel like you have to go."

"You know I've always wanted to own a wand shop well I thought I'd spend the year looking for rare wand cores."

"And then you'll come back? We'd always planned to live in the apartment above the shop."

"Yeah that'll be—" I trailed off and stared behind George.

"What?" George said slowly.

_Ellie POV_

Ivy walked ahead whilst I stayed behind to talk to Charlotte. She hugged me tight when she saw me, tears running down her face.

"I don't feel like I'll ever be the same again." She tugged at her dress which was a v-neck silky black number that skimmed her knees.

"It comes in waves doesn't it—the anger, the depression, the denial."

"I don't know what I feel at the moment, everything is jumbled, I just know that Fred is dead and nothing is right."

"You don't ever get over losing someone you love but eventually you accept it and live in a state of almost happiness." I pondered.

I walked up to the stand and spoke into the mic, trying not to cry.

"A lot of you knew Fred as one of the twins, part of the Hogwarts double act but I feel proud to have known him as an individual. Whenever any of us lost our way, he was the one who redirected us, whenever we felt down he'd cheer us up. He was the hero that we all admired and so desperately wanted to be. He was the shoulder to lean on and the smile on my face during exams. Sure he was Fred Weasley, the trouble maker but he was also Fred Weasley, the most amazing friend anyone could ask for. And even though we can't see him, I'm sure he's somewhere out there having a good old laugh about how miserable we all look right now. So smile—for Fred."

As I said my goodbyes to Fred, I looked at where his eyes would usually been sparkling brightly.

_To think I might not see those eyes, makes it so hard not to cry, but as we say our long goodbye, I nearly do…_

If someone was flying over us at that moment they would have seen three people pretending. Three children pretending that they knew what would happen next, pretending that they were adults, pretending that they knew about the world. Truth be told, we weren't adults, we weren't ready—for anything. Our whole lives we'd been dressing up in our parents' clothes and playing grown ups but we were still so young and afraid.

I looked at George and gave him a half-smile.

"I'm glad that when I walked into your compartment all those years ago, you didn't send me away to sit with a load of ditzy first years."

"I'm glad that you didn't take one look at Fred and I and run off to those ditzy first years screaming."

He gave me a comforting kiss on the cheek and squeezed my hand. I squeezed back and then let go so I could stand a little further up. He turned and faced Charlotte and I took that as my golden opportunity.

I don't know why I did it then. In years to come people would analyze that point in history and still not know why that was the moment I chose to leave.

I back up a bit and then walked further and further away and soon I was standing on the hill overlooking the cemetery. Then with the sun setting behind me, I disapparated and didn't come back.

_Light up, light up, as if you have a choice, even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you dear._

If someone had told me nearly seven years ago that everything I had ever known was a lie then maybe I would have ended it all at that point. Then again if someone had told me that I would fall in love, find happiness and walk away from it all then maybe dying wouldn't have been a bad idea. But life and death are so insignificant compared to the miracles you can achieve with love.

And so if someone had told me all those years ago that I would learn the most powerful magic of all then maybe, just maybe I would have took their word for it and gone along with the adventure.

**Ok so that is then end of Flight of Fire. Thank you to everyone who has read from beginning to end, I love you guys. Please please, SUBSCRIBE and REVIEW!**

**Thank you to Charlotte to all your input, you've really helped and thank you for not throttling me when I didn't update for ages. **

**The sequel is going up in a couple of weeks, maybe sooner if I'm in a good mood. It hasn't got a name yet so suggestions are apprieciated but check my profile to see if its there. **

**Also don't forget to check out my links on my page.**

**Love you, Ella Bells xx**


End file.
